A New World
by Dream of Californication
Summary: Youkai have lived among humans for years. Now they're coming out of hiding. How will humans react to this? How will neighbors react to Rin having a Youkai living in her home? How can two individuals triumph over a hateful world? Lust triumph over fear? Love triumph over hate? WARNING: FUTURE LEMONS. My 2nd fan-fic. Don't hate. R
1. Breaking News

Here's a new story. Thought of it while having trouble with my first story, "A Stupid Mistake". Hope you like it. Sorta like "True Blood" :)

I don't own Inuyasha.

88888888888888888888

'Damn...

Demons.

They were living right beside us the whole time.

They have the strength to kill us with one slap to the face.

Why didn't they?'

Rin Katana sat in front of her television. Baffled at the new development. She could already hear people running down the street, screaming.

'Huh, Kaede will know more about this.'

"Child, I see you now know."

Rin turned around, facing her elderly guardian.

"Kaede... I-I..." Rin whipped back around to the television, wanting to here more. Kaede sighed.

"We have more information considering Mikos and Houshis. It seems that select monks and priestesses really do have deadly powers. It is told that demons and these individuals have been feuding for centuries, but this is the first time that average people have known. Now, to enlighten us, here is one of these demons now."

Rin's eyes widened at the man who walked on to the set. He had the longest silver hair. It went down to the backs of his knees. He had pointed ears. He also had two magenta stripes across each cheek bone, and one magenta stripe on each eyelid. He had a prussian blue crescent moon on his brow. He wore traditional clothing, white haori and hakama. The haori had red Sakura blossoms splashed across the sleeves. He donned heavy-looking armor, and had a huge furry wrap on his right shoulder. He golden eyes pierced the camera as it zoomed in on him.

He was also the best looking man she had ever seen.

"Hello, what is your na-" The newscaster was cut off by a silken tenor voice.

"Youkai. That is the correct term. We prefer to be called youkai." The man spoke with an air of superiority. His eyes narrowed slightly.

"Oh, I just assumed-" Again, cut off.

"You assumed wrong." his eyes narrowed further.

"I apologize, sir. I didn't mean to offe-"

"You should apologize. Would you prefer it if us youkai began to call ningen "Vermin"?" His face turned friendly, though he didn't smile. He turned to the camera.

"Hello, my name is Sesshomaru. Though over the years, I have taken a second name. Taisho. We youkai are not here to harm you, if we were, all humans would be extinct by now. We youkai live for long periods of time. That is why I am wearing this clothing, it is from a long forgotten era. I myself am over 700 years old. There are much older youkai out there. We don't want to have to hide in humanoid forms any longer. This is not my true form, it IS my humanoid form. Though I have a better, more convincing one that I use in public, which has black, shorter hair, blunt nails, no markings, and dark eyes. If I was in my true youkai form, this studio would be rubble. My true form is a dog, much bigger than this building. I am an InuYoukai, and I am proud of that fact. We have nothing to hide any longer. If you, a youkai, have bright cerulean hair, let it out. If you, a youkai, have sharp, three inch claws, let them be seen. If you, a youkai, howl when you take a mate for the first time, let it be heard. We are youkai, we are proud." The man-Sesshomaru Taisho- finished his speech.

The camera swept the audience, and about a dozen people looked around, then jumped all the way down from the seats, changing into odd forms. People shrieked, then looked closer. All of the youkai had friendly, happy looks as they began hugging each other on the set. A few youkai women started crying.

'They're all so strange... but most of them are beautiful!' Rin was in awe.

There was a beautiful young woman with bat wings, three clawed fingers on each hand, bright purple hair, and dark crimson eyes. There was an attractive, middle aged-looking man with canary yellow skin, emerald eyes, and spiked fire-engine red hair. Another attractive youkai had silver hair down to his waist, golden eyes, and dog ears.

"We are also here to talk about related subject." Sesshomaru's eyes cut to the dog-eared man standing near him. "Here is my younger half brother, Inuyasha Taisho, to talk about it." He got up, put a hand on the strange man's shoulder, and guided him to the chair. The quiet applause died down and Sesshomaru made a simple sweeping gesture with his hand. The youkai lined up at the side of the stage. It was obvious that Sesshomaru was in charge.

"Hello, my name is Inuyasha Taisho. And guess what! I'm not a youkai!" His voice was cocky and he crossed his arms, smirking at the camera as the audience murmured in confusion.

"Yeah, I'm half youkai, half human." He laughed at the confused looks people were giving him. Only the youkai seemed to understand. A few looked disgusted, but most just shrugged and waited for him to complete his little speech.

"My father was the great Inutaisho. He was the most powerful youkai in Japan, about, maybe, 600 years ago?" He looked over at Sesshomaru, who nodded. "My mother was Izayoi. She was human. They mated, and my father died when he protected us. My mother was later stoned to death for bringing me into the world." His voice cracked at the end, but he looked to Sesshomaru, then regained his composure.

"Sesshomaru and I shared a father, but his mother was a youkai as well. So Sesshomaru is a full youkai, and only my half brother. We feuded for a long time, but made peace about 100 years ago. Since my father was very, very powerful, and since he marked my mother before she became pregnant with me, I will live a long time. As long as Sesshomaru if nothing happens to me. Usually, half-youkais don't live as long and don't find mates. But at least I'm pretty. For as many half-youkais that are born pretty, there's just as many born not so pretty." He looked around. "Also, people used to call us half-breeds, and abominations. But guess what. We're still powerful enough to kill a full youkai. I've done it many, many, many times before. So that means, DON'T GET HALF-YOUKAIS ANGRY BY CALLING US NAMES. WE'VE HAD TO DEAL WITH THAT SHIT LONG ENOUGH." He finished his speech by shouting the last part, and the youkai on the stage smiled at him and cheered for his bravery.

The newscaster was still speechless.

Sesshomaru walked in front of the camera. "We are already arranging for youkai police departments in every area around the world. So fear not. Youkai crime will not be tolerated. We have had secret societies for hundreds of years. We have laws, but we also have rights. We won't mess with humans, as long as humans don't mess with us. Give and take, world. Give and take."

With that, he smirked, narrowing his eyes.

The camera shut off.


	2. Walking, Fire, Wind, and Coffee

Don't own Inuyasha

REVIEW.

**88888888888888888888888**

Rin slumped against the couch. She couldn't believe what she had just seen. Her eyes widened.

"Kaede, you're a miko... do you..."

"Yes child" She smiled gently. "That is what I needed to talk to you about. There is a young miko by the name of Kagome Higurashi. She will be here shortly. Rumor has it that she a powerful miko, and I would love train with her. You see, I am going to work in one of the Youkai prisons in Tokyo, and I need more sealment spells for barriers. They need to also be able to hold monks and priestesses when needed..."

"You're too old- wait... Higurashi? That's the name of-"

"Her father was a family friend."

"Yeah! that's it! Wait... what do you mean "was" ?" Rin looked at the one eye of her guardian. It was glazed with sadness.

The doorbell rang. Kaede walked over to it. It opened to reveal woman, who looked older than Rin.

"Hello Kagome! I haven't seen you since you were 11!" Kaede hugged the girl, who smiled brightly back at her.

"Kaede!Wow! Never thought that I would be training YOU!" Kagome laughed, then abruptly stopped when she saw Rin. "Kaede, who is she? She cannot be here! WHAT HAPPENS IF SHE TELLS EVERYONE?" Kagome looked as if she was about to start snarling and frothing at the mouth.

'Haha, then I could call her Ka-FOAM-may' Rin thought, standing up and narrowing her eyes at the younger miko.

"She is my assistant. She knows of medicinal herbs and spices." Kaede soothed Kagome. "It is Rin. How could you not recognize her?"

"OH! RIN! FORGIVE ME! YOU LOOK SO DIFFERENT!" Kagome threw herself at the younger woman, hugging her and begging for forgiveness.

Rin sighed. "Let go of me. I'm going for a walk. I have no powers, so I don't have to be here. Right?" She glanced lazily at Kaede.

It was Kaede's turn to sigh. "No Rin, you do not have to stay."

"SWEET. I'll be back later." Rin grabbed her wallet and phone. She then bounded out the door.

Kagome and Kaede looked at the door, then went into the kitchen to brew some tea and catch up.

**8888888888888888888888888888 **

Rin walked down the street.

And walked.

And walked.

She was taking in the damage of their part of the city. It seemed there were riots on the humans' parts, and some... fun... on the demons' parts.

There were shattered windows, broken bricks, and torn up fences: the obvious hints of a human riot.

Then there were the other things.

Claw marks down walls, up to five inches deep in some parts.

Whole buildings looked ready to crumble from the torture the bricks had endured.

Blue, pink, and green fires blazed, melting metal with intense heat and turning the water from fire hoses directly into steam.

'Holy shit...' Rin was in awe of the damage, not afraid of it.

"COMING THROUGH!" She heard a beautiful voice call from behind her. Right as she tried to move out of the way, someone collided with her. It seemed like a brick wall slammed into her back.

"Ow..." Rin's eyes narrowed in pain as she tried not to cry. She gritted her teeth.

"I'M SORRY! I WAS IN A RUSH TO GET THOSE FIRES OUT, AND I MUST NOT HAVE SMELLED THAT YOU WERE HUMAN. If you were a demon, you could've dodged me-"

Rin looked into the crimson eyes of a woman. She had beautifully cut black hair, with feathers adorning it.

"I'm Kagura." The woman smiled sweetly.

"You're a youkai, aren't you?" Rin kept her eyes locked with those disturbing red ones, which seemingly had no pupils from her angle.

"Yes... though I don't see why it matters." Kagura's eyes were slits now, and her perfect dark red lips were set in an angry frown.

"It doesn't, I was just curious. I'm Rin Katana." Rin shrugged, then put out her hand.

Kagura took it and smiled. "Hello, Rin! Again, I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you. I'll take you out for coffee. If you're not busy, that is."

"Sure. I'd love to." Rin smiled

"Lovely. Now, I have to put out the fires. I'll just take care of those-" Kagura plucked a feather from her hair, then cast it out in front of her, where it enlarged until it could hold them.

"Climb in." She instructed. Rin did what she was told, and watched in awe as they took up extremely high into the air. Kagura pulled out a pretty fan and flicked it out. She called out something, but the words were lost to the wind. She sliced the air with the fan.

A tornado swirled out.

Rin started screaming, shocked at the sudden change in weather. Kagura turned to her and beamed. "Do you like it?" She screamed over the howling wind.

"It's... certainly impressive..." She screamed back.

They watched as the fires dissipated, but the tornado stayed in the air the whole time, so the buildings weren't torn to pieces. It vanished with a few last swirls of wind.

Kagura guided the feather back to the ground. "Damn, Sesshomaru is going to be mad." Kagura had a grim look on her face. "Some people are going to be locked up tonight, if not killed by Sesshomaru's own hand..."

"Wait... wasn't he the one speaking for youkai earlier?"

"Yep. He is one of the strongest- if not THE strongest demon in the world." Kagura had admiration in her eyes. If she wasn't standing so close to the woman, Rin would've thought it was attraction in Kagura's gaze.

"I thought the correct term was-" Rin started.

"That was just something Master did to shut up that pathetic news anchor." Kagura dismissed it with a wave of her hand. She tucked the fan into her traditional kimono.

"Master?"

"I've sworn loyalty to him. And him alone. If I go against him, like I did my former master, he will not hesitate to kill me." Kagura looked bored as she said this. It was like she was commenting on the weather, instead of speaking about the possibility of getting slaughtered.

"Why did you go against your former master?" Rin was so curious now.

"He was evil. As in, killing hundreds of innocent people, and thousands of lesser youkai." Kagura made a disgusted sound in the back of her throat. "Now, let's not talk about the past, let's just go. I might get a muffin along with my coffee. Who knows?" She rambled, looking a little uncomfortable while talking of the past.

"Alright. Hey, why is it that you're wearing traditional clothes?" Rin asked, treading lightly, trying not to make her new acquaintance uncomfortable again.

"Oh, Sesshomaru-sama likes to show that we are from a different era. Makes him feel proud, I guess." She shrugged.

"Really? How long ago were you born?"

"I wasn't born. I was created from my former master's flesh. I wish I had parents, but there was only ever master." Kagura's voice cracked slightly. "But, I was created about 500 years ago. Give or take."

"I understand. My parents died when I was a baby, so I never really had parents either. For what it's worth, I'm sorry." Rin slung an arm around Kagura, hugging her for comfort. The other woman smiled.

"You don't know how much that means to me. C'mon. Let's go get that coffee."


	3. An Invitation That You Can't Refuse

Yeah, Kagura's gonna be kinda nice in this story. I haven't ever read a story where Kagura's really nice, and not a slut. I guess those are the rules of Kagura writing, huh? So I'm bending the rules. OH, SHIT! I'M BADASS. WATCH OUT, WORLD! :D

Still don't own anything. Wish I did, but I don't.

Bet you wish you owned Inuyasha, as well.

**888888888888888888888888**

Rin curled into the over-stuffed chair and closed her. She loved places like this.

Fake fire-place. Check.

Friendly people using the free wi-fi. Check.

Freshly made steaming coffee. Check.

Beautiful, sophisticated, yet homey, decor. Check.

Perfect, god-like, silver-haired man in the corner. Check.

Rin inhaled the heavenly fragrance of the coffee shop. Then her eyes flew open due to realization. Her gaze stopped at the man.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Forgive me! I was repaying a debt. I offered her coffee in exchange for forgiveness!" Kagura cried, jumping up.

"Kagura. Cease your talking. I am not angry, I know of your tendency to slack off. As long as those fires are put out, I am fine with you taking a break." Sesshomaru stood before them, now in modern clothing. His black T-shirt defined his lean, yet built, frame, while his casual jeans made him look even more untoachable for some reason. Perhaps it was because he was really a king among normal men now.

"Oh, well, um... Sesshomaru-sama, this is Rin. She is the girl that I met today." Kagura looked warily at her master.

He visibly stiffened his posture when he turned to the human woman. "Hello. Rin."

'Hmm, someone doesn't like humans, I guess.' She narrowed her eyes slightly. "Hi."

"Well, I'll be back in a minute. I'm going to change out of these clothes." She went to Sesshomaru's briefcase, which was sitting at his tiny table, below the table and his laptop. She walked to the bathroom, holding a small, flat stack of clothes.

"So Rin, what do you do for a living?" He was trying to make small talk. Pathetic.

"I'm currently unemployed. What do you do?"

He smirked slightly. "Important stuff."

"What important stuff?"

"Hn, VERY important stuff."

"Like, demon stuff?"

"Yes."

They stared at each other for a few moments, both not really wanting to talk.

Kagura rushed in. "THERE'S A RAID GOING ON, DEMONS EVERYWHERE. CALL AND GET THE CELLS READY. Also, get Rin home." She was now wearing tight, thin black leggings that went to her knees, black flats, and a dark red t-shirt. Before Sesshomaru could say anything, she was out the door.

"Damn you, Kagura." He sighed, went to his table, packed up his stuff, and sat down at their table. "Well, Rin. Let's finish our coffee, then I will take you home." He motioned for her to sit across from him.

Once she sat, he seemed much more friendly. His eyes were brighter and held a bit of... something. Amusement? Mischief? No.

Much more comfortable, she started to drink her coffee, as he did. "What did you order?" She heard a quiet, silky voice ask.

"Vanilla cappuccino." She smiled at him, trying to get on his good side. "What'd you get?"

"Black coffee." He stated simply. "I don't enjoy sweets in my coffee." He looked pointedly at her drink.

"Oh, daring aren't we?" She snorted sarcastically. He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, sarcastic aren't we?" He said, staring in distaste at her choice in coffee, addressing her, but not looking up.

"Very." She laughed a bit, and he looked up. He actually smiled a little. She caught it, and wondered, 'It looks great on him, he should smile a lot more.'

'Why is she looking at me like that? And why is it that I smell no fear on her?' He stared into her eyes, deep in thought. Soon, he found himself thinking about how her eyes matched the color of his drink nearly exactly. 'Except her eyes are dark brown, not black. But they are similar enough to notice.'

He shook himself out of the trance. 'Hn, humans. Are all ningen women sorcerers? I vowed not to go down the same path as father, but this small woman is making it exceedingly difficult.'

"Are you taking me home?" He sweet voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes. Are you ready?" He was trying to suppress the urge to ask her to dinner. His beast wanted- no,_ needed_ to know more about this woman.

"Sure! Let me just-" She stopped when some large bills were left on the table by a whitish blur.

"The rest is a tip. Come, Rin. I will drive you home." He smiled that tiny smile again.

They walked out, and got into a beautiful Chevy Impala S.S. It was jet black, and impossibly shiny. "Huh, I would've thought you would drive a Porsche."

He looked at her as he backed out. "Well, this is a good car. And when I was masquerading as a human, I didn't want to draw too much attention to myself."

"Makes sense. But if you were half as good-looking in disguise as you are now, you would already have all the attention in the world." Her eyes widened. 'SHIT. DID I JUST SAY THAT LAST PART OUT LOUD?' She looked over at him. He looked a bit smug.

"So where do you live?" He asked, eyes finding her embarrassed form again.

"Um, take a right up here, then go straight, and-" she explained the directions, and he followed them smoothly. When he pulled up in front of her house, he walked her to the door. It was a little strange, because it was in the afternoon, but it wasn't like she was complaining. He turned to her, letting his beast's idea out.

"Would you like to have dinner tonight?" He was suddenly a bit nervous. 'Damn, she has the strangest effect on me...'

"Pick me up at seven." She smiled and shut the door in his face.


	4. It Feels Good to Laugh

**Wee! Chapter four is up my people! Love ya lots, you guys make my day sometimes! If I'm having a crappy day, I get on and there's some review complementing me! Man, if it weren't for you guys cheering me up, I wouldn't stand a snowflake's chance in hell when taking on the day.**

**xoxo, **

**D.O.C. (Dream of Californication. I don't wanna keep typing it out, so I'm gonna start abbreviating)**

**Don't own it! Don't think I ever will either!**

**8888888888888888888888**

'Damn it! What am I going to wear? Is he going to take me somewhere fancy, or a casual restaurant?' She groaned. 'Why didn't I ask for any details? Nooo, I just HAD to be cool and play hard to get.'

"Rin?" She heard a quiet voice from behind her.

"What do you want, Kagome?" Rin didn't really like Kagome, she was always treating Rin like a little sister. Acting like she was so much older, when she was really only 3 years older than Rin.

"I came to give you this. It seemed like you might need it." Kagome smiled gently.

Rin looked at the light, lavender/pink colored shirt. It was silk, and and sleeves that reached her elbows. The sleeves were loose, so when she lifted her arms, the sleeves acted like the webbing between a duck's toes.

It had a V-neck, which overlapped a bit just for show, so it looked like the neck-line of a kimono. When paired with skinny jeans and flats, it could be casual. When paired with black slacks and heels, it would be fancy enough for most restaurants.

It was utterly perfect and beautiful.

Rin took it. "Thank you, Kagome. It's perfect."

The young miko smiled. "I bought it because it can be both fancy and casual. It also matches my powers."

"What do you mean by that?" Rin found some black strappy heels, some black flats, black dress slacks, and some black skinny jeans. 'Black just looks so good with this color.' She turned to Kagome, who now had balls of pinkish lavender light surrounding her hands. The color matched the blouse exactly.

Rin simply looked at her. "If you're thinking you can surprise me with that, you're wrong. Have you ever seen what demons can do? I saw it first-hand today, and it blows that out of the water."

Kagome gaped at her. "Wh-when did you...?"

"Today, yeah, I know that mikos and houshis can kill with light and spiritual yaddah yaddah yah. Listen, I don't really care about that. I can accept anyone. So if you thought I would scream, or something, you're wrong. You're like family, so I'm not supposed to get afraid of you." She was appalled when Kagomes started crying. 'Ugh, she always makes me feel guilty for some reason. Crying? In front of someone you haven't seen in so long? Disgusting.'

"Oh, Rin! That means so much to me! You're like my sister!" Rin sighed, but gave in and hugged the older woman. She smiled over Kagome's shoulder. Rin didn't want her to think that she was starting to develop a soft-spot for her.

But, truth be told, Kagome wasn't half bad in Rin's book.

**8888888888888888888888**

She stood outside. She decided to take it both ways concerning her outfit: She wore black slacks with flats, hoping it was okay for wherever she was going.

She saw that already familiar Impala pull up. She smiled as the silver-haired man opened the door, climbed out, and made his way toward her. He was dressed in a suit, but the jacket was open and he had no tie.

He looked her up and down. "You look perfect for where we are going." She smiled wider.

"So, where are we going anyway?

"It's a surprise." He smiled that tiny smile again. She didn't want to admit it, but it made him look pretty sexy. He escorted her to the car, even shutting the door for her.

They drove in silence, and after about 25 minutes of glancing at each other, they pulled up to an expensive looking restaurant.

They walked in, and Rin looked around. It was beautiful. The wine colored carpet looked like something a castle would line its floors with. With champagne colored tablecloths matched the walls, which had burgundy designs on them. There were cream colored columns near the walls. The large dining room was quiet, people keeping to their own tables. Waiters flitted about.

Rin noticed that youkai were already out and about. Some as waiters, but a lot were dining. It was nice to see that everyone was already so comfortable with each other's species, seeing as they only came out today.

"People are taking it exceedingly well, as you can see. It only takes a few interviews, and now everyone acts neutral around us." Sesshomaru smiled at her, pulling out her chair. She hadn't even realized that they had talked to the hostess already. She had been too busy staring at the room.

'Woah. This seems like a place a guy would take a girl to just to get in her pants...' This thought disturbed her, but Sesshomaru was obviously a gentleman. He wouldn't try anything, he seemed too prideful. He noticed her scrutinizing him.

"Is it not to your liking?" He seemed worried there for a second, but he remained calm on the outside.

"It just seems like an awful lot just for a date..." She stated simply, letting the unsaid implications fall wherever they may.

He laughed quietly, unable to believe it. "You are worried about me trying to steal your innocence?" He laughed again, this time harder.

"Well, what else am I supposed to think?" Rin defended, suddenly embarrassed.

"You thought absolutely right." His face was dead serious, as was is tone. Her mouth went dry.

"W-What..." She sputtered, then she caught the amused glimmer in his eyes. Her eyes, however, narrowed. "You're really good at lying."

He chuckled. "You really believed me, didn't you?" He flicked a hand out to the waiter by their table, who nodded and brought over a bottle of wine and two glasses. He set them down in front of Sesshomaru, who nodded his head towards Rin.

"Hello miss, my name is Noboru, and I'll be your waiter this evening. What would you like to order?"

Rin ordered the first thing she saw, then looked at Sesshomaru.

"I will be having the same thing." He said as he uncorked the bottle effortlessly. He poured them both a glass, and raised his.

"To being allowed to act yourself in public." He declared smiling a bit as she touched their glasses.

He hadn't been this happy since he was a child... over 700 years ago.

To be honest, he hadn't smiled or laughed this much in one day in over 500 years.

It felt good.


	5. Moving Out

**Sorry, been busy with my other story (A Stupid Mistake) I'm also sorry about all the O.O.C crap in this story. For the third time this chapter, I'm sorry... sorry if it's moving a little fast. I just didn't want anyone to get bored. I can't stand it when stories move incredibly slow.**

**Yay! At least I finally have time to update this one!**

**Wait, for the fourth time, I'm sorry. I'm going to make Kagome a little mean right now, but soon, she'll get like her normal self. Don't worry. Also, DON'T HATE ME! PLEASE!**

**Don't own it, so don't try to sue me.**

**8888888888888888888888**

Rin sighed. The date had been rather uneventful.

After enough wine to get her drunk (that means A LOT in Rin's book- she can hold her alchohol rather well), he hadn't tried anything.

'Well, that's untrue.' she thought bitterly. 'I forgot about the gentle, closed-mouth kiss he gave me at the door.'

Rin wasn't even exaggerating. He hadn't done anything to her. Not that she would've stopped him, if he had tried to. In fact, she wanted it. Probably more than any man would ever want sex.

**-Flashback-**

_"The wine will calm you down." He smiled a bit. "I can smell your nervousness."_

_She took another sip of wine- it was delicious. He really knew his wine._

**-End of Flashback-**

The wine had the opposite effect on her.

He had been trying to calm her, but the wine only enhanced his good looks to her.

So by the end of the night, he was too beautiful. He already looked perfect when she was sober, but when drunk, he was too handsome to look at. She had to squint her eyes when she turned to him.

When he kissed her, he was in control. She wished he wasn't such a gentleman. If he was wild and perverted, he would've forced in his tongue and ravished her mouth. But no, even if he was in the dominate position, he had to be gentle and sweet.

Then he blinked at her, asked if he could call her- to which she said yes- , then walked to his car and left.

She groaned. She would have a major hangover the next day, and no delicious man to help get her through the hell-like feeling of the morning.

**8888888888888888888888**

The phone was ringing.

And ringing.

And ringing.

And ringing.

"ANSWER THE DAMN PHONE. PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP ME!" Rin screamed.

Bad choice.

The sound of her own voice echoing off the walls of the hallway made her head throb at the temples.

'Ugh, I must have crashed here instead of in my bed.' She started dragging herself towards the kitchen with her elbows. They didn't have an answering machine, so when someone called, it rang

and rang

and rang until the caller hung up on the other end.

It was living hell.

"Please, turn it off Kaede." She whimpered. The old priestess looked up- then down, at the woman on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Rin. I didn't hear the phone." Rin looked at her in disbelief.

"It's in the next room... how can you not hear it?" She was close to sobbing.

"Well, I heard it, but when I had to step over your inebriated body this morning, I decided to punish you." Kaede frowned at her. "What if your date had tried-"

"Please. I bet he wouldn't even touch me if I were stripped down with sushi served on me." She narrowed her eyes and made an angry sound in her throat.

"RIN!" Both Kaede and Kagome shrieked at her. She hadn't even noticed that the older woman had come in to get more coffee. Rin rubbed her temples, reminding them of her predicament. She realized that she was still on the floor.

She stood. "I'm a big girl, Kaede. I can have sex if I want." Her guardian looked ready to faint. Kagome gave Rin an angry look before walking Kaede to the couch. She rejoined her in the kitchen.

"Rin. She still thinks of you as the little girl who lost both parents. She doesn't like you acting like a-a-a whore!" Kagome's eyes flashed with anger. "With a demon, no-less!"

"STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY BUISNESS." Rin didn't know why she was lashing out at them. Maybe she had finally snapped after years of Kagome's condescending attitude, Kaede's strict rules, and the way Kaede treated them both.

**_She treated Kagome like her own child._**

"RIN. DON'T SAY THAT TO ME!"

**_She was teaching Kagome how to knit while Rin was at school, getting beaten by bullies._**

Kagome grabbed Rin's arms.

**_When Rin came home bleeding, Kaede started crying, apologizing, but it was too late for it._**

"DON'T TOUCH ME." Rin was so angry she was crying.

**_Rin had said "Why didn't you come pick me up?"_**

"Rin. Why are you acting like this?" Kaede was in the doorway. "Every time Kagome visits, you act out."

**_"I'm so sorry dear! I forgot! I was teaching Kagome how to knit, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me!" Kaede started to wipe Rin's tears away._**

"She always treats me like i'm a little girl." Rin snarled.

**_Kagome had simply stared at the younger girl. Too afraid to do anything helpful._**

"You're like my sister!" Kagome shouted, as if it was obvious to the world.

**_Rin looked at the older girl, the girl who always played with her. "I told you to remind her!" She cried out and Kagome._**

Kaede read Rin's face, that same tortured look was in her eyes, the one that haunted her when Rin was in grade school. "Rin, are you still angry about that little incident, when you were in the second grade?" Kaede asked in disbelief.

**_Kagome shrugged apologetically, her eyes still on the little girl's split lip. "I'm sorry Rin! I forgot!" The fifth grader from another town started to cry._**

"Hell yes I am! I was out there, for forty-five minutes, getting the living hell beaten out of me by fourth and fifth graders!"

**_Kaede comforted the other girl. "Shh, it's okay, Kagome. It isn't your fault."_**

"It wasn't Kagome's mistake. It was mine, Rin." Kaede moved forward, trying to soothe the shaking woman.

**_Rin stood, forgotten, for another twenty minutes before Kaede finally looked up at her. "RIN! DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO GO AND UNDRESS SO I COULD CLEAN YOUR CUTS?" The elderly woman was angry. "No, you didn't." Rin cried out._**

"Please, you always loved Kagome more." Rin snorted.

**_A younger Kaede sighed. "Come on." The second grader cried more. "I wish my mommy was here. She wouldn't be mad at me!"_**

"That isn't true. I only treat Kagome like this because I was there when she was born. She's my granddaughter!"

**_"I wish your mommy was here too."_**

Rin had never figured out what those words meant, but she had a pretty good idea now.

She was the only family left though, so Rin was stuck with her. Something like a long lost great-aunt-related-only-by-marriage or something. The judge had explained it, but the words were long forgotten. All Rin knew for sure was that they weren't blood-related.

"Know what? I think I might go look at apartments." Kaede's one eye filled with tears.

"Rin. I'm so sorry, please don't go. Kagome will only be living with us for a year." She was begging, while Kagome cried into her hands.

"No. Besides, I don't want to live with two priestesses." Rin walked towards her room, the two others following her.

"What do you mean?" Kaede saw that she could not win. She watched sadly as Rin started to pack a messenger bag full of her possessions. A few shirts. A few pairs of pants, socks, and underwear .Her favorite pair flats and pair of sandals. Her wallet. Her laptop and its charger, and her phone charger.

She put her phone in her pocket, along with her key ring. She pulled on some shorts over the spandex she had been sleeping in. She pulled a shirt over her tank top. She put on her tennis shoes.

Just as she was about to walk out the door, Kagome spoke up.

"She went out with a demon last night." Kaede gasped. Even if society didn't hate them all that much, the two mikos obviously didn't trust demons.

"Kagome, I know that you're a good person and all, but I don't like you acting condescendingly towards me." Rin said quietly.

"I don't want you to make bad choices, Rin."

"You haven't met any demons yet, have you?" She turned around to look at the two women.

"No, but from what I've heard-"

"You're the one who told me 'Don't listen to what they say.'"

"That was about those bullies, and you know it." Kagome replied. "I'm choosing to believe the stories, I'm choosing to believe my co-workers."

"Hmm. Looks like I'm not the only one making bad choices."

With that, Rin left.


	6. An Author's Message!

Sorry everyone. I have to get my laptop fixed. I'm dropping it off on Monday, so it'll be a while until I can get on and post anything new.

I feel like crying. I feel like an idiot.

I'm sorry I failed you, my friends.

Sincerely,

Dream of Californication


	7. A Taste, Before I Leave for a While

**Alright, I am going to give you guys on more chapter before I have to send in my lap top. **

**I'm going to make it short though.**

**Enjoy, ya won't be seeing me for a while. :(**

**Lot's of Love, From Me to You-**

**D.O.C**

**88888888888888888**

**Don't own Inuyasha.**

**88888888888888888**

Rin stopped outside of the building.

It was weird, she hadn't shed one tear yet.

She looked up at the building and groaned. Was there anything in Tokyo that Sesshomaru didn't own, or have anything to do with?

This could be a little awkward considering how she had remembered how she had acted last night...

**-Flashback-**

"Come on... we don'ts gots ta tell no one!"

"Rin. You are clearly inebriated. There is the obvious chance that upon waking in the morning, you would deeply regret such a choice." Sesshomaru's long string of words didn't even register in Rin's drunk mind.

"Come on! It'll be lots, and lots, and lots, and lots of fun!" She smiled at his driving figure.

"Rin. It would be best if I decline such a notion." He sighed. Maybe he SHOULDN'T have given her wine that evening.

"Am I not that sexy?" The smell of salt water reached his nose. "Is that it?... *sob* AHHHHH, *sniffle* WHY *sniff* IS EVERYONE SO MEAN?"

"I assure you that you are physically attractive." He sighed.

She immediately perked up, then nodded seemingly understandingly. "Ohhhh, now I see... It's not me, it's you..." She nodded again.

"What do you intend...?" She had him thoroughly confused now.

"You gots trouble in that department dontcha?"

"Pardon?" His eyes were wide. _'Surely she does not... think THAT...'_

"You gots troubles gettin it up. Dontcha?

"I assure you... that I do NOT have those kinds of weaknesses..." He was never going to give her any types of alcohol again.

**-End of Flashback-**

She groaned again. Seriously? Did he HAVE to have his own real-estate company too?

But, truth be told, there was his perfect face on the company's sign.

Will this hell of a morning ever end?

**888888888888888888**

**I know it's short, but it's better than nothing, right?**

**For every bit of love ya give me,**

**I'll give ya twice as much love in return, baby.**

**See ya!**

**-D.O.C**


	8. A New Romance, Perhaps?

**Now, I'm not back for good, but my lap-top has been returned to me for a little bit, because I have to do school work on it...**

**But I'm also doing this...**

**I'm a rebel! Oh yeah!**

***Don't own Inuyasha**

**8888888888888888888888888**

Rin walked into the building, blushing furiously. 'I can't believe I acted like that last night...'

The receptionist looked up. "Do you have an appointment?"

"Um, no... I just sorta need to look at apartments."

"Rin!" That voice came again from behind her, just like the first time she heard it.

Rin turned just in time to be enveloped in a cherry-scented hug.

"Kagura! How lovely to see you!"

"In case you're wondering, Sesshomaru runs this part of town." The older woman looked at her with a strange expression.

"How does he have time...?"

"Let's see... He doesn't sleep, ever."

"What?" Rin was befuddled.

"And, he has no friends, only business partners..." Kagura continued, ignoring the confused Rin. "He has no social life, and you're the first girl I know of that he has ever taken out on a date since I started working for him." She started walking, leading Rin up a flight of stairs to a huge office space.

She continued along, grabbing stacks of papers off of peoples' desks, depositing them on others' desks, then picking up other files to deliver around the big room.

"So, how long have you been working for Sesshomaru?"

"Add the 'sama' sweetheart. We're around other people now." Kagura didn't even look up, instead she thumbed through a file, closing it with the dull snap of paper on tag board.

"Oh, okay. How long have you been working for Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin was starting to fear the powerful youkai. Last night, she had insulted him! And he controls so much! She could wake up with a horse's head in her bed!

"Hmmm, that's a tough one, Hon. Probably... 500 years? Sounds about right to me." She shrugged, then barked to the other workers, "GO TAKE A BREAK. WE DON'T WANNA GET TAISHO-SAMA IN TROUBLE DO WE? PEOPLE ARE GOING TO THINK HE'S MANAGING A SWEAT-SHOP. THIS IS A REAL-ESTATE COMPANY, FOR KAMI'S SAKE!"

The human and demon workers scrambled to save whatever work they were doing on the computers before racing out the door.

"So, he's not here, is he?"

Kagura started laughing. "Please, he's probably over at his other business. He has so much, he controls all of West Japan."

Rin's jaw dropped. "You mean..."

"Yeah, you just went on a date with the most powerful and rich man in all of Japan." Kagura laughed harder, tears coming out of her eyes as she looked at Rin's expression.

**88888888888888888888888**

"ACHOO!" Sesshomaru's eyes widened. He hadn't been sick for 680 years. That meant only one thing. 'Kagura... I'm going to kill you for gossiping about me."

Inuyasha laughed at his elder brother. "What? Is that foxy secretary of yours talkin 'bout ya again?"

"Most likely." Sesshomaru sighed at his brother, who was sitting across the table from him. "Perhaps you should go and take her out." He then chuckled inwardly at the hanyou's furious blush.

"Keh. As if I would bed that wind witch." Inuyasha said, nose in air snootily.

They were in a small restaurant, getting lunch.

"I didn't say anything about rutting." Sesshomaru continued to jab at the hanyou. He knew that his younger brother was still a virgin, and would proudly stay that way for the remainder of his days. Inuyasha was terrified by anything that had anything to do with sex.

Not that he would admit it.

"Please, if you're so concerned with her 'well-being' why don't you screw her?" Inuyasha said, still blushing.

"I do not mix business with pleasure. Unless pleasure is the business that she is in." Sesshomaru smirked at the half-demon, who had his mouth agape, not believing that his older brother had just made a joke about hookers.

"W-What the hell, Sessh!" Inuyasha sputtered. "Since when do you make jokes?" Inuyasha's expression changed suddenly. He angled himself strangely, craning his neck to see over Sesshomaru's shoulder. "Oh. My. Kami..."

"What has captured your attention, little brother?" The taiyoukai turned slightly, catching the sight before them.

It was a pretty, raven-haired girl. She looked up at them with cold sapphire eyes. "You." When she spoke, her voice was heavy, like she had sobbed for hours before coming to the restaurant. A flare of power came from her, hitting the full demon squarely in the chest.

She walked straight up to Sesshomaru, who stood, meeting her challenge. "Miko... what is you want from me?" He sent out his own youki.

She flinched, but stood her ground. "Where is Rin?" She suddenly sounded tired.

"Rin? Is she missing?" The woman shook her head.

"No, she went off to get an apartment. And since you two know each other, we thought you would be helping her find one. You ARE in real-estate, aren't you?"

"Yes, perhaps she went to our office, but she did not know I own it. So she could be at a different company." He shrugged, "But I could check, if you need to talk to her."

"Yes! I do! But she turned off her phone."

"I will check-" He was interrupted by his phone ringing. He looked at the screen.

"Kagura?" He answered.

"An old hag called here, she was looking for Rin. Yeah, she's here." Kagura stated blandly. "The old woman said some chick would be looking for ya." He heard Kagura's nail file grating against her claws on the other end.

"Thank you." He hung up and faced the other woman again. "Rin is with my assistant Kagura."

"Thank you... so much!" Her sapphire eyes lit up. "I didn't mean to bother you, I'm just kinda worried about her." She looked at the two youkai. "Pardon me, but I have to go talk to her."

"Wait!" The younger Taisho looked slightly embarrassed. "Let me walk you out... what was your name?"

The woman blushed slightly. "I'm Kagome Higurashi." She smiled. "And you are...?"

"Inuyasha." He grinned back.


	9. The Worst Dinner Ever

**Loving it. Loving all my readers! Loving those reviews. Loving all of you!**

**Sorry, felt like singing a song for you, my Lovlies.**

**Don't like it, get the hell out of my story. n_n**

**Ha ha ha**

**You guys make me feel important.**

**Sincerely,**

**D.O.C**

**8888888888888888888888**

"No, I'm not coming back."

"But Rin..."

"I want my own thing. My own little home."

"At least call us."

"I will."

Kagome sighed and walked out of the office.

And Sesshomaru walked in.

"Inuyasha, go walk with that girl. Make sure she gets home safe." He shot the hanyou a look that said, 'I want to talk to this girl ALONE.' Inuysha scampered out after his new crush, eyes sparkly.

"Rin."

"Oh my kami... I'm so sorry." Rin was mortified.

"Sorry for..." Sesshomaru looked at her blankly.

"Last night..." She looked at the floor, blushing furiously.

"Oh, well, no harm done. We shall get you an apartment though." He rambled out. Rin looked up. She could have sworn he had the faintest blush on his cheekbones.

"Okay..."

**888888888888888888**

**One week later**

**888888888888888888**

Rin looked around her nice apartment. She was quite pleased. It was big, with tasteful decor, it had a big bathroom, and two bedrooms. It also had a big, modern kitchen, and an amazing living room.

And it came with a pretty discount, too.

All of the furniture was new, and the appliances.

The neighbors were friendly, giving her presents and food. In fact, Rin was having four of her neighbors over tonight. It was told that they would bring wine, and side dishes. All Rin had to do was cook the turkey.

Easier said than done.

Her fancy stove made her want to cry. All she had figured out how to do was turn of the light in the oven so far.

She thumbed through the manual for the third time, praying that she would find the page that explained the timer.

**88888888888888888888**

"Rin. It's a lovely home." Sango smiled at Rin, and offered her the tureen of rice she had in her hands.

"Yes. It's quite charming." Sango's newly-wed husband smiled as well, stepping in with a bottle of white wine. At least it was a good label...

"Thank you. Do you know when the others are coming?"

"No, we don't. Then again, Nikui and Waru are always late." Miroku laughed.

"Hm... don't you think that it's weird?" Rin asked over her shoulder as she and her two guests walked to the kitchen.

"What's weird?" Sango looked over at her new neighbor.

"Nikui and Waru, their names mean 'Hateful' and 'Evil'."

"We've noticed, too. But that is between them and their parents." Miroku said, referring to the other newly-weds that had yet to arrive.

"Yeah, I guess." She shrugged.

A knock rang out on the wooden door. Rin ran to invite her other two guests in.

"Nikui! Waru! How lovely to see you!" Rin beamed.

"Hello, Rin." Nikui smiled her tight, thin-lipped smile, which never seemed genuine.

Waru simply nodded in her direction, he didn't speak much. He acted as if everyone was below him.

"Your apartment... it is very... cute." Waru stated, nearly scoffing as they walked in.

"... What a perfect compliment. Thank you." Rin said, smile never wavering.

"We aim to please." Nikui laughed. It wasn't a pleasant sound. It sounded cold.

"Here." Waru muttered. He held out a bottle of white wine when they headed to the kitchen.

"Fantastic." Rin said through her teeth. She hated white wine. And both pairs of neighbors had brought it. Perfect.

"Very expensive." Nikui smirked haughtily at the younger woman.

"I'll bet."

"Oh, and we took the liberty of making the vegetables. We didn't think that those two could make them correctly." Nikui whispered a bit too loudly, gesturing to the covered dish in her hands. Sango shot a fierce glare in Nikui's direction.

"Great. Let's eat then." Rin really hoped she didn't have to play peacemaker.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

"Rin, why are you not touching your wine?" Waru snapped. "It was very expensive, and I don't appreciate you wasting it."

"I'm terribly sorry Waru, but I don't like-"

"You said it yourself. That you like wine." Nikui sneered.

"I do, but not-"

"Do you prefer wine that comes in a box? Strawberry, perhaps?" Nikui scoffed, glaring daggers at Rin.

"No. I prefer red. I don't like white wine."

"Oh, Rin! I'm terribly sorry!" Sango cried. "I was going to get red, but they were out!"

"Sango, it's fine, you bought a wonderful label, and it tasted delicious." Rin assured her and Miroku.

Her other guests sputtered.

"Then what kind of wine do you drink while you're out then?"

"Oh, um, Sesshomaru picked it... both times." Rin remarked, recalling the first date, and the second date that he had taken her on two days ago.

"... Sesshomaru?" The other females' interests were immediately captured. The males simply kept eating.

"Yeah..." Rin realized that she had just made a mistake.

"Who might that be?" Nikui's nasal voice inquired.

"A man that I've been going out with lately." She replied plainly.

"What's he like?" Sango asked, smiling._ 'Maybe dinners wouldn't be so awkward if it was an even number.'_ Rin was the only one there without a man in her life.

"He's quiet, tall, handsome..." Rin trailed off, smiling at nothing in particular.

"Oh, is that it?" Nikui smirked. She was hoping that she still had the smartest, richest man.

"No, he's smart, old fashioned, and he has a little money." Rin added quietly, not wanting to have people making up rumors.

"What's his full name?" Sango asked, taking a sip from her glass.

"Seshomaru Taisho." Rin replied, praying that they didn't recognize the name.

No such luck, considering that Waru, who had been sitting across from Sango, was sprayed with white wine, which spewed from Sango's shocked mouth.

Rin whimpered inwardly as she looked at the four disbelieving stares.

Two of which, were quite angry.

**8888888888888888888888**

**Review!**

**xoxo**

**-D.O.C**


	10. It's Good Her Apartment Allows Dogs

**Wow, this is becoming a bit popular, huh?**

**M'kay. That's really cool...**

**Never expected that. :)**

**Sincerely,**

**D.O.C**

**88888888888888888888**

"Um..."

"Do you even know who-WHAT he is?" Nikui hissed, the anger tangible in the air.

"Yes." Rin stood up, picking up plates calmly. Waru narrowed his eyes.

"And you're okay with that SAVAGE touching you." He growled.

Rin stiffened. "What do you mean by that?" She paused halfway to the kitchen, not looking back.

"Well, there must be some reason he hasn't disemboweled you." Nikui's voice held the smirk that Rin didn't want to see.

"That's enough." Sango stood. "You two need to get out now."

"Are you the host?" Waru's cruel tone reached Rin's ears.

"No... But Rin is. Rin, just make them leave." Miroku calmly stated.

She couldn't find her voice. Her throat was extremely dry.

"Well, maybe she needs to hear the truth." Nikui said.

"And what would that be, darling?" Waru said a bit too sweetly.

"That demon is just using her. She's just a whore. A little go-to for his pleasures. Does he ever call the next day?" Nikui cackled.

"I'm not a whore." Rin turned, looking at all four of them. "All of you, just leave."

"Now Rin, are you okay alone?" Sango asked kindly, but a bit sadly.

"Yes, Sango."

**88888888888888888888**

Rin looked in the mirror.

Were there always circles under her eyes?

No, there weren't.

She just need a little sleep, but being alone... just didn't suit her.

She reached for her cell, and dialed the only number she could think of.

He picked up after three rings. "Hello."

"Sesshomaru?"

"Rin. What makes you call?" His cold voice warmed a fraction, but he wasn't exactly a teddy bear.

"I feel lonely." She prayed that he wouldn't find her pathetic.

"I am on my way." Her heart pounded with only joy, not blood.

"Thank you Sesshomaru!"

"It is my pleasure, Rin." With that, he hung up.

Rin's heart almost stopped beating. 'His pleasure...'

_"A little go-to for his pleasures." Nikui sneered._

It wasn't like that though...

'I'm still a virgin. I'm not his servant. Not his concubine.'

She wasn't sure how long she had thought that. Over and over, again and again.

But when the doorbell rang, she had to fight back tears.

**8888888888888888888**

She curled up against him tighter and told her tale.

"They did what?" His rich tenor was icy.

"Th-They called... me a... whore." She whispered the last part under her breath.

"I will kill them." Damn his demonic hearing.

"You can't do that!" She jerked upright.

"I'll make it look like an 'accident'." His golden eyes held murderous rage. The whites were tinted rose, barely red.

"No!" Rin was afraid. Even if they were the worst beings on the planet, Nikui and Waru didn't quite deserve that fate.

"Then how will we avenge your pride?" He murmured, while a deep growled rumbled in his chest, trying to soothe her distress. Or persuade her to see his way.

She wasn't exactly sure which one it was.

"Why don't you come to dinner? And I'll invite them? Then you can make them angry, and they might leave me alone?"

"That is unsatisfactory. I will simply live with you." Rin choked on her own saliva.

"W-What?" She looked up at him, only to see he was tapping out a text at warp speed. He hit send.

"I told Kagura of the new arrangement. I will live with you for two months." He stated blankly.

"Y-YOU. I DIDN'T SAY THAT YOU COULD." Rin shouted at him. He blinked.

"But you did not state that I could NOT either." He smirked at her now livid face.

"ARE YOU CRAZ-" Her rant was broken by his warm lips on her own.

**888888888888888888888**

It felt nice to awake in his arms.

Even though they hadn't done anything last night. But it was nice none-the-less.

She got up and stretched. She looked back at his peaceful face. It was so sweet to see his relaxed... and not murderous...

She stared into his angelic face, blocking out the rest of the universe. It was such a loving moment... so silent and perfect...

That's exactly why she almost had a heart attack when his eyes snapped open and his arms snaked around her waist, flipping her onto the bed underneath him.

His low chuckle reached her pounding ears. She looked up into those piercing gold eyes and made an angry sound.

His lips sealed off hers, and when she finally got away for air, he said something that made her angry all over again.

"So, since when are you so obsessed with me that you have to watch me as I slumber?" He quietly stated.

"I-I, WHA? I WAS NOT-T" She stuttered out.

"What would you like for breakfast, my little stalker?"

"First, you move in without permission, then you scare me piss-less, now you're calling me a stalker?" She hissed into his face.

"Hn." Was her only reply.

"To make up for all of this shit, you better make some damn-good crepes."

"Only the best for you, my Rin." He smirked, letting her crawl out from underneath him. She stood and stomped out.

"Hn, funny. She just walked out of her own room, instead of kicking me out." He stated loudly.

He chuckled silently as he heard her angry shout.

"WAIT A MINUTE. GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE, THAT'S MY ROOM!"

**888888888888888888**

**I know it's a bit short, but I typed this in a hurry.**

**Love ya!**

**-D.O.C**


	11. Registering for a Disastrous Two Months

**Laptop - they couldn't fix.**

**Took them three weeks to figure that out.**

**Got new laptop - luckily had a protection plan.**

**On with the story.**

**-D.O.C**

**88888888888888888888**

Rin reluctantly took a seat at her round table.

'Please... don't let it be rabbit or anything...' She looked warily at the dish that was being held above her sight. All she could see was the bottom of the plate.

You couldn't really blame her, he WAS an Inu youkai. And dogs like to eat... weird things.

"You seem tense. Why is that?" Sesshomaru smirked at her.

"Oh, nothing..." Rin trailed off, looking pointedly at the dish held in is hand like a waiter.

"Really? Oh my kami." He rolled his eyes, placing the plate in front of her. There, steaming and perfect, was a plate full of savory crepes. Her mouth dropped.

"Wow, thanks!" She smiled at him while he took a seat across from her. He became stoic and stared at a space above her.

"What's wrong?" Rin said around a mouthful of heaven.

"Please, eat. We must hurry." He glanced at the clock.

"For what?"

"Do you believe that I will stay in such a horribly decorated apartment?" He smirked at Rin as she sputtered.

"I decorated this place myself!" She snarled at him. He chuckled.

"My point, exactly."

**8888888888888888888888**

He grabbed her and pulled her into a bed at the store.

"What do you think of this one, beloved?" He smirked at the way he was addressing his girlfriend of only a few weeks. But if he were to drive her horrid neighbors to madness, he would have to play the part.

It was quite fun actually. Fun that he hadn't had in a while.

Rin sighed. "It's the best one yet." She rolled her eyes and blushed as the other patrons of the store looked at them.

"Good. You know Rin, we can't look at beds forever." He paused to let her get a bit mad. He added one last part loudly for the other customers to hear. "We can't stay here forever, no matter how much you love being in a bed with me."

Rin's mouth dropped and her cheeks flamed as a few chuckles came from the people around them. Sesshomaru rolled off the bed to go find the one thing he couldn't be beat at - filling out paperwork to make finances final.

She stood abruptly as a few catcalls came from her fellow customers. She stalked over to the couch section, where they had already been. She sat on their couch of choice and ran her fingers over the buttery softness of the expensive black leather.

Usually she would turn her nose up at animal hides, because of her whole "Animal Rights" thing, but she couldn't really deny Sesshomaru what he wanted when it was what he was paying for.

Besides, she couldn't really say anything, for he had pointed out how she frequently dined on beef.

"Hello, Rin." A nasal voice came from behind her.

'Oh, damn...' She turned.

"Hello, Nikui. Waru."

**88888888888888888888**

Six Dining Chairs. Check.

One Matching Dining Table. Check

Two Comfort Chairs. Check

One Matching Couch. Four Person Seating. Check.

One Guest bed. Designed for Comfort. Queen. Check.

One Host bed. Designed for Maximum Comfort. Queen. Check.

Now... what was he missing...

Sesshomaru looked up. He narrowed his eyes.

'Horrid Neighbors. Check.' He thought grimly.

Nikui and Waru looked up from Rin. Their eyes widened as they took his appearance in. Six foot-five, waist-length silver hair, demon markings, golden eyes.

Sesshomaru smirked inwardly. 'I should have a fun while I have the chance.'

He swept his torso to an elegant bow. "Hello, you must be Rin's neighbors."

"Yes, we are." Waru said, brushing off a loose thread from the cuff of his shirtsleeve.

"Well, you aren't very eloquent, are you?" Sesshomaru chuckled, and slipped a quick wink at Rin. She suppressed some giggles.

"I beg your pardon?" Waru growled. "Now you-"

"Please, I do not appreciate you interrupting me." Sesshomaru smirked. "My name is Sesshomaru Taisho. Now, what is yours?" He turned to the woman.

"My what?" Nikui replied dumbly, confused by the whole episode with Waru.

"YOUR NAME..." Sesshomaru over-enunciated purposely, his eyes wide, as if he were talking to a two-year old. Or perhaps a mentally handicapped dog.

"Well! How rude!" Nikui's face reddened. "My name is Nikui Osoroshii. And this is my husband, Waru Osoroshii."

"So your names are 'Hateful Horrible' and 'Evil Horrible'?" Sesshomaru glanced at them and he studied their apparel. Distasteful. He scoffed inwardly. "How fitting for you two."

Nikuo's face crumpled and Waru's mouth dropped. Waru grabbed Nikui's hand as she sneered at the Inu youkai.

"Well, at least we're human." She growled lowly. She didn't want the other customers to think she hated youkai. Even though she did, she didn't want others to believe she was so narrow minded.

"Yes, barely." Sesshomaru smiled, as if he was simply inquiring about their well-being, instead of insulting their morals or humanity. "Goodbye, neighbors!" He called after their retreating forms.

"Sesshomaru, I really do think this will work out." Rin met his eyes as they both started laughing.

"I do as well. I haven't had this much fun, breaking people's self-esteem, in centuries!" He chuckled.

Rin laughed harder. "Oh kami! Did you see the look on Nikui's face? It looked like the Wicked Witch of the West was melting!"

"It was perfection." He smirked at her. "Now, we will be on our way." Sesshomaru grabbed her hand.

"Are we finally going home?" She asked, hopeful.

"No, we still have to go look at silverware." He laughed at her expression.

"Oh my kami, it's like you're a bride-to-be, registering for her wedding gifts!"

"If only it were that easy." Sesshomaru smirked at her mortified face.

He dragged her towards the next store.

**888888888888888888888888**

**I don't own Inuyasha. Nor the reference from the Wizard of Oz.**

**It feels wonderful to be back.**

**Love,**

**D.O.C**


	12. La Dee Da! The New Yorker!

**Thank you for reading guys. It's a real pick me up after all of this shit that went down in my life recently. Don't worry about it though! But hey, at least I'm not dead!**

**If I were, YOU WOULD NEVER KNOW THE ENDING OF THIS FIC! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**But I'm still kickin, so you guys have nothing to worry about! **

**Love ya!**

**-D.O.C**

***Don't own jack-squat!***

**88888888888888888888888**

Rin smiled at the sleeping youkai in her bed.

Whoops, THEIR bed. That was something that Sesshomaru had stressed greatly.

That this was THEIR APARTMENT. THEIR BED. THEIR KITCHEN. THEIR BATHROOM. THEIR T.V.

He made it painfully clear that he was taking the whole show seriously.

That made her heart fall a bit. It was all a show. Not real. They went out on a few dates. That's it.

Rin sighed.

"Something troubling you?" Sesshomaru's quiet voice spoke up from the other side of the bed.

"Nope!" Rin faked a smile

"I can smell your lie." He propped himself up on his elbows and craned his neck. She heard the pops it made.

"I'm just a bit worried about... well, um..." Rin searched her mind for a logical answer.

"The money?" His golden eyes slid to her face and he cocked his head.

"Exactly!" She jumped at the provided answer.

Sesshomaru didn't look like he believed her, but he seemed to give an inward shrug. "Do not worry about such a trivial matter."

"I just feel so bad that you spent all of that money for two months."

"Perhaps I will simply leave it here after my stay. You seem as if you would like to keep these pieces of furniture." Sesshomaru slowly stood up as stretched.

"... Yeah, why not? Right?"

"You are correct." He regarded her with a stoic expression.

"Um, what's wrong?"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them, they were blank for a moment before they warmed. "I apologize. Sometimes, I revert back to my... former state." He gave a weak smile before swiftly picking her up. She gasped and flailed as he carried her into the newly-decorated living room.

Once she was promptly dumped onto the new couch, he disappeared using demonic speed. She groaned. All of this rich food was going to make her lose her figure.

After she voiced this thought at the table, Sesshomaru frowned.

"Why to human males want such thin mates, anyway? How do you rut with bones digging into your person?" He inquired while sliding more french toast onto her plate.

"Well, would you want a girlfriend who's three times as wide as you?" Rin snapped.

He raised an eyebrow. "Well, I would prefer not to be stabbed by a woman's hip bones as we rut. It does not have the same... appeal as soft flesh."

This little debate went on for twenty full minutes.

Rin smack herself in the head. He was just so stubborn.

She threw her hands up in defeat. "I give up!" She shouted as Sesshomaru chuckled.

When they both calmed down, he switched topics.

"Rin, shouldn't you have a job?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"And shouldn't you be worried abut money?"

"Not particularly." He smirked.

"And why," Rin leaned across the table, "Is that?

"I run a very successful business."

"And what do you do there?" Rin smiled inwardly. They were having a normal conversation. Which was real.

"We take over smaller companies, break them apart to the finest detail, and sell them." Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair and his eyes went blank again.

"That's it?" Rin raised her eyebrows.

He laughed humorlessly. "That's IT?! We are very important when it comes to stocks as well. The Taisho family company basically rules this half of the world."

Rin paled. She HAD read countless magazine articles about the company. But that was back when everyone was supposedly human...

**88888888888888888888**

**Flashback**

**88888888888888888888**

Rin stopped by the magazine rack at the pharmacy.

She was looking for a Cosmo, but all of the copies were gone. She sighed.

Let's see... what would interest her?

Seventeen?

No, it was too... juvenile for her. And somehow, ogling at shirtless underage actors didn't sit right with her.

Um...

Discover?

No, she didn't get Science. Well, Physics, Chemistry, Anthropology, Anatomy... those, she didn't get.

But she mildly understood Biology. Sometimes.

So "Discover" was out...

Vogue?

No... It was all ads. And fashion. Now, FASHION was something she never understood. Her wardrobe consisted mainly of Graphic T-Shirts and Denim.

Redbook?

She smiled at the mere thought of it. She didn't have menopause yet.

That also meant that "Better Homes and Gardens" was out, as well.

Family Circle?

She didn't really have a family to make a circle with, Ha ha.

And Kaede did most of the cooking where they lived.

She groaned on the inside. There wasn't a single good magazine there!

The New Yorker...

OH KAMI, NO.

Wait...

An exclusive article, you say?...

Rin grimaced as she carefully picked up the magazine. She wasn't sure if it would be worth it... The New Yorker tended to hurt her brain when she attempted to read it.

But the pull of potential enthrallment was too strong.

She flipped to the listed page number and looked at the illustration. It was of a man.

A HOT man.

She smiled. Now THAT is why she likes Cosmo so much. Pictures of hot guys.

But this was just a drawing. And those tended to be misleading.

Hm... Maru Taisho, huh?

She walked up to the register with the magazine and her pharmaceuticals in tow.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

_ _ _ Google Images. _ _ _

xx Maru Taisho xx

She typed in the name to see what this guy really looked like. The little pencil sketch at the bottom of the glossy page had o be a bit off.

Oh how wrong she was.

The real Maru Taisho stood, in all his glory, on the page.

He stood in a grey suit with a sophisticated black tie at his throat. He had his arms crossed over his broad chest, and his chin was tilted up slightly, giving a hint that he was better than you. His dark amber eyes were narrowed and cold. His face was very composed, and his coal black hair was grown out at various lengths. Feathery and extremely sexy. Down to the middle of his neck.

Rin must have sat there for at least eight minutes, staring at that god-like man on her computer screen.

**88888888888888888888888**

**End of Flashback**

**88888888888888888888888**

Rin felt utterly stupid right now.

How could she have not realized that they were the same person?

"Rin?" Sesshomaru cock his head and shook her shoulder gently.

"What?" She looked at him in confusion. How had he gotten over there next to her...?

"You've been spacing out for ten minutes." Sesshomaru looked at her in disbelief.

"W-What?!" Rin asked in horror.

"I haven't been able to get through to you until now."

"Oh... wow..." Rin sat back in her chair, dazed.

"You also kept muttering my name..." Rin's horror was renewed.

Rin buried her face in her hands to hide her embarrassed face as his chuckles reached herr flaming ears.

**88888888888888888888888**

**I don't own any of those magazines! Or Google! **

**Don't sue me.**

**But I do own this story!**

**Sorry about the slow updates. Headaches are getting worse.**

**Review!**

**Love,**

**D.O.C**


	13. Ha Ha Ha, is What Santa Says

**How I love Christmas. I get days off for a holiday that lasts one day n_n it feels great, and I will be updating all my stories during this break. **

**And I own this plot, so I better not hear of anyone copying this story. **

**I'm deciding to write some holiday themed chapters... tell me what you think of this one, and if you like it, I'll write more (maybe about Christmas parties, relatives visiting, etc.) if you find the whole Christmas-themed thing overdone and cliche, well, screw you. I like Christmas... but if you guys find it annoying, I'll skip Christmas in this story.**

**Sorry, I might make these chapters... weird... we were never a very together type of family... so I'm not sure what it's like to have relatives visit during the holidays...**

**-D.O.C**

**88888888888888888888888888**

***Insert generic Inuyasha disclaimer here**

**88888888888888888888888888**

A shopping cart full of wine...

"WHY?" Rin wailed.

"Hn?" Sesshomaru's gaze swept over to her.

"Why do we need this much wine?!" Rin hated spending so much money.

"Well, we are having guests over."

"Our guests aren't lushes!"

"Hn... you are a lush, though..." Sesshomaru looked at her with amusement in his eyes.

"I'M NOT A LUSH-"

"MR. TAISHO! MR, TAISHO, OVER HERE!" A group chorused.

Sesshomaru growled before throwing his coat over Rin's shoulders and head. "Don't peek out, they'll get your photo, and I don't think you want to be criticized in magazines around the world, right?"

Rin's vision was partially obscured by the heavy, black peacoat, and since it was long enough to reach Sesshomaru's knees, it came down like a cloak on her, but she could still see the small swarm of paparazzi and reporters for magazines she'd never even heard of.

"Mr. Taisho, where have you been?! You have been missing for weeks!"

"I am taking a much-needed vacation. It was originally for two months, but now, I do believe that I will be taking a five month vacation."

Rin's eye widened and she gaped. 'That wasn't the deal... but I guess I could put up with him for three and a half more months...' She blushed at the reporters' next question.

"Is this your new girlfriend? You have been single for a year!"

"Yes," Sesshomaru hissed. His shopping day was taking a bit longer than intended, and he didn't want Rin to get a cold. "This is my girlfriend."

"What is her name?"

"Who is she?"

"Is that, Kagura Onigumo?!"

"No, she's too short and curvy to be Kagura!"

"Yeah! Kagura has the body of a super model! That girl is way too chubby to be Ms. Onigumo!"

That one stung. Sure, she wasn't the thinnest, she had wider hips, thicker thighs, and a bigger butt than most, but Rin never thought of herself as fat.

"ENOUGH." Sesshomaru growled, trying to remain impassive. The Paparazzi had never gotten a photo of him angry, melancholy, surprised, or smiling. Kami knows they've never seen him smile.

"Who my girlfriend is... that is none of you're concern." Sesshomaru put an arm around the coat-covered Rin. "We will be taking our leave now." He started pushing the cart.

"Why do you have so much wine, sir?"

"Is it for your girlfriend?"

"Is she a drunk?"

"We are having Christmas party." He replied flatly.

"We'll see you there, then." The crowd chorused as the pair disappeared through the door, clanking, with the bottles.

**88888888888888888888888888**

Kagome opened her eyes.

'Oh kami... my HEAD...'

She sat up and tried to focus on the room around her. It was unfamiliar...

Like the ache between her legs...

"Oh... my... KAMI!" Kagome checked underneath the blankets of the strange, yet plush, bed. She was NAKED.

So were the legs that were tangled with hers.

Her eyes traveled up the length of the bed to see a silver haired head. With puppy ears on top of said silver haired head.

"Um... Inuyasha...?" She remembered his name after a moment. Two sleepy golden eyes opened. Then widened.

"Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. I'm so sorry!" In a flash he was sitting up.

"What for?" Kagome paused and sifted through her fuzzy memories. "If I recall, we both enjoyed ourselves a LOT..." With that said, they both blushed bright red and scampered out of Inuyasha's bed to look for their clothing. From what they could remember, Kagome's panties and shorts were in the... garage...

While Inuyasha's shirt and boxers were still floating in the pond out back...

**8888888888888888888888888**

Have you ever shared a bottle of wine with a youkai?

Scratch that... TWO bottles...?

Scratch that...Four bottles, with two youkai and one human?

Again, scratch that...

Have you ever shared four bottles of wine with ONE AND A HALF youkai, and one priestess?

Rin has.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

"Kagome?" Rin opened the door and yawned.

"Rin!? Um, I kinda got something to um tell you..." Kagome grimaced and shuffled her feet.

"What?" Rin rubbed her eyes as she heard Sesshomaru come out of the room. Knowing him, he would still be in the boxers he slept in, and nothing else. She eased the door shut a little, but made it look like she was simply calling out to someone in the apartment behind her. "Sesshomaru! Kagome's here!"

"So is Inuyasha." Kagome mumbled. Rin's eye widened but she added the bit of information.

She heard her demonic roomie/ fake boyfriend mumble something about people interrupting 'Rin's breakfast' and felt the wind as he blurred about the room, tidying it in the blink of an eye, and came to a stop next to her, now fully clad in clothing. Rin opened the door the rest of the way, and stepped aside.

"Inuyasha."

"Sessh-kun." Inuyasha smirked at him as Sesshomaru's eyes tinted pink in anger for being embarrassed.

"I told you never to address me with that abomination of a nickname." He growled.

Inuyasha sighed exaggeratedly and then mock bowed. "My sincerest apologies, Great Sesshomaru-sama."

"Better. Yet still lacking something." Sesshomaru turned to Kagome. "You reek of my half brother." He said bluntly. "Let me guess, he got you into his bed."

Kagome turned beet red as Rin gaped. Inuyasha's face seemed like it was on fire. Sesshomaru chuckled. "It's about time, little brother."

"H-Huh?" Inuyasha stammered out.

"You finally lost your virginity." Sesshomaru looked like him was about to go into a full-on laughter breakdown.

The two girl started giggling at the blushing hanyou, and Inuyasha looked as if he wanted to crawl inside his own skin.

They spent the whole day poking fun at one another, and all night drinking some of the expensive wine Sesshomaru had bought the day before.

It turned out Kagome had given Inuyasha her number, and the day before had only been their first date, even though they had had sex that night. That made Sesshomaru and Rin laugh their asses off. Well, Rin did. Sesshomaru had simply chuckled.


	14. Party in Pairs

**My my. 46 reviews, 47 followers, and 18 favorites.**

**Holy beans! That's a lot of happiness you guys give me!**

**Like I said before on my other story: You guys make me so happy. No one has ever read my writing so enthusiastically.**

**But to those of you not reviewing: YOU SUCK.**

**I work so hard for those reviews, and you stomp on it! STOMP ON IT!**

**Ha ha ha, I'm kidding. I'm not some review-crazed vapid writer. n_n**

**OR AM I? *Dun Dun DUN***

**Either way, enjoy! :D**

**-D.O.C**

**8888888888888888888888**

**La La La! Disclaimers! La La La! Don't own it!**

**8888888888888888888888**

Sesshomaru looked around the apartment.

He couldn't find her

'Where is Rin?' He growled inwardly.

With all of their guests, he couldn't smell her.

They had invited Inuyasha. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kagura and Kanna, who was Kagura's 19 year old sister.

They had also invited Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Shippo, Suzaku, Shiori, Soten, Kouga, Ginta, Ayame, and Hakkaku, who were all trusted workers of Sesshomaru.

And, of course, they invited Nikui and Waru!

Good thing they had an extremely big apartment...

'Where is she?' He sifted through the guests and finally found the little human.

She was beaming and blushing as a group of people complimented her. Well, of course they would!

Sesshomaru had just bought her that beautiful... tight... dress...

He shook his head a bit. Now was no time for those thoughts!

**88888888888888888**

**Only a few hours earlier!**

**88888888888888888**

"What about this one?" Rin held up the last dress in the stack.

Sesshomaru pursed his lips. None of the dresses were worthy of Rin. He decided to humor her. "Try it on."

After she put it on, she walked out of the dressing room. "Eh?" She made a questioning noise.

It was a pale orange strapless dress, that went down to her knees. The skirt was pleated and flared out slightly, while the top hugged her chest.

He had a hard time not drooling.

"Perfect." Sesshomaru smiled.

**88888888888888888**

**Back to the present...**

**88888888888888888**

"Oh, Rin! You're absolutely stunning!" Ginta exclaimed.

Rin blushed again. Ginta was starting to make this fluster a permanent part of her complexion...

"Ah! Ginta! Have you seen Shiori?" Rin smiled at him and the wolf pointed in the general direction of the bat hanyou.

She sped off and soon found the 19-year-old.

"Rin!" Shiori smiled warmly. "I haven't seen you since you guys came to the office last week! How are you?"

"I'm fine, but Ginta's not." Rin lounged comfortably against the wall.

The tanned girl paled. "W-What?"

"Well..." Rin looked off towards the ceiling's corner. She could feel the hanyou's lavender stare on her, though. "He's a bit... lonely..."

She didn't need to say anything else. But right as Shiori was about to flit off towards the wolf youkai, Inuyasha grabbed the back of her dress. The lavender cotton crinkled, and the younger woman pouted.

"Shiori." Inuyasha said in a warning tone.

The bat hanyou looked away, a blush tinting her cheekbones.

"Do you know how old Ginta is?!"

"... 24..."

"Exactly. That's five years older than you! Shouldn't you be going after someone your own age? Kami knows what diseases that guy has." Inuyasha shuddered at the thought of his sister-like coworker going for Kouga's right hand man.

"Just because you and Kouga don't get along..."

"He's a dick."

Rin snickered.

"Well! I'm 19 now, Inu-kun!" Shiori growled. "You're like my big brother, but we all know you have no control over who I rut with!"

"SHIORI!" Inuyasha yelled, eyes wide. "Y-You..." With that, he promptly left, muttering something about females and their 'goddamn hormones'.

Shiori fixed her dress, pushed up her breasts, and started towards Ginta, her longtime crush, swinging her hips more than normal.

Rin cracked up, tears streaming. "O-Oh... Ha ha ha ha ha... O-Oh my kami! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! That w-was p-p-priceless!" She felt someone near her.

"H-Hakkaku?" She calmed herself. "What do you want?"

"I saw what you did there... with Shiori..." Hakkaku shuffled a bit.

"... And...?"

"Do you think..." He rubbed the back of his neck, then straightened his mohawk. "Anyone here... likes... me? That way?" Rin smiled. He looked so innocent.

"I might..." She smiled. "Let me go find her."

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

"Kagura!" Rin called from across the room.

She came to a stop in front of the wind demoness. "Hey, sweetheart." Kagura said. She took another sip of her holiday drink. Rin looked at the glass.

It was most likely scotch, according to its color and scent.

"Um... how's the party going for you, Kagura?" Rin frowned as the woman laughed loudly. She swirled her drink and the ice rattled louder than her laugh. Thank kami they were in the corner, away from the music and other loud guests.

She was obviously drunk.

"Oh, it's going fucking beautifully!" The woman said bitterly. She then put on an accent, trying to make her voice deep and huskier. "I'm fucking Bankotsu. Fuck, I'm so fucking amazing, and all the fucking chicks are out for me, and I'm-"

"Woah! Gura! Man, you should come and sit down! And stop using the F-word, for kami's sake!" Rin grimaced as she helped Kagura into the guest room, and onto the bed.

"So what happened with Bank?"

"That bastard thinks he can just ask me that?!" She ranted as if only talking to herself.

"What did he ask you?"

"TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND! IT'S LIKE HE HAS NO RESPECT FOR ME!" Kagura shouted. "I MEAN, WE WERE FINE JUST BEING FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS! BUT HE'S SO GREEDY!"

Rin smacked herself in the face and dragged her hands down her cheeks. She groaned. "You have that wonderful man out there, wanting to date you for real, and you reject him?!"

Kagura suddenly snapped back to sober-like attention. " 'For real'... Oh..." She looked at the human, who was suddenly sad. "Don't worry, sweetheart... Sessh will come around..."

Kagura was the only one they trusted enough to let in on their little arrangement. About how Rin and Sesshomaru weren't really SERIOUSLY dating, but were just basically putting on a show.

"I hope so..." Rin said sadly.

"So, what did you come to tell me earlier?"

"Oh, I wanted to know if you've seen Kanna."

"Last I saw, she was going off to Hakkaku. Said you told her to."

Rin felt so dumb. Kanna was a demon of the void! She could see a lot of things... of course she would already be going over to Hakkaku before Rin even left him!

"She really likes Hakkaku. I don't care if he's a bit too old for her. She's been 19 for a while! Not like Shiori, whose birthday was only last week."

That's why Rin and Sesshomaru had been at the office last week. To celebrate with everyone for Shiori's birthday. Aside from having to kick out the paparazzi and hide under a shawl and sunglasses while outside, Rin had enjoyed herself. And everyone immediately took a liking to her.

Rin sighed. "Well, I'm gonna go tell Bank you said yes. You obviously want him." Kagura frowned.

"Fine."

Rin peeked out to see Kanna with a small smile on her face while Hakkaku told a joke. She laughed when he came to the punch line, covering her mouth adorably. Hakkaku was smitten with the pale, dark-eyed woman. Anyone could see it

Well, Kanna had done a lot of growing up. Any guy would want her. She no longer wore only white. She rid of the white blossoms in her hair, and started wearing make up. Kagura had shown Rin the portrait of Kanna and herself back a hundred years. Kanna was dressed so strangely, and looked so pale...

Rin smiled at the pair and went in search of Bankotsu.

**88888888888888888888**

'I love playing matchmaker.' Rin thought as she looked around the room. Most everyone was standing in pairs.

Suzaku and Jakotsu had come together in the first place. As did Inuyasha and Kagome, and Sango and Miroku. All six were talking and laughing.

Bankotsu and Kagura had made up and also made out in the corner for a bit, before Sesshomaru told them they were making him sick. Now they settled for sitting on the couch, relaxing and trying to focus after all the alcohol they had consumed. Kagura was in Bank's lap.

Ginta and Shiori were in bliss, both complimenting each other and sneaking kisses when the hosts weren't looking.

Hakkaku and Kanna were talking and enjoying each other's company.

Shippo and Souten were also yelled at for making out, but had moved to behind the couch to avoid getting kicked out.

Kouga and Ayame were arguing, but both were enjoying it. They had a love/hate relationship.

Nikui and Waru were looking as if they felt like they were in Hell. They hadn't moved from their corner all night. Rin laughed at this. They were surrounded almost entirely by demons. It was priceless.

"Rin." She heard Sesshomaru behind her.

"Hm?" She didn't turn. She was still admiring her handiwork.

"You... set everyone up... didn't you?"

"Everyone is happier in pairs, don't you think?" Rin smiled at him.

Sesshomaru pulled her into his chest.

"Rin. You are correct." He laid his cheek on the top of her head. "Pairs are a lot more happy."

**888888888888888888**

**I have this weird thing where I can't stand odd numbers. I think if I have like five pieces of gum, one will feel lonely. **

**So I like to have everyone have someone. Like in this chapter. **

**If this story ends on an odd number, I'll probably add an epilogue. XD If it's an even number, I'll roll the epilogue into the last chapter.**

**I think odd numbers are bad luck. I don't know why.**

**I'm rambling...**

**-D.O.C**


	15. DIRTY DIRTY DIRTY!

**Holy shit... I found out why I get so many headaches.**

**WITHOUT THE HELP OF A DOCTOR HA HA!**

**Sleep deprivation... god damn nightmares, guys. God damn nightmares...**

***Shudder* Ugh, they're so vivid, but I can barely remember what they're about in the morning. Hmmmm... I wonder why I don't sleep at night...**

**I'm gonna start sleeping at night. I don't care if I do need the freaking dog with me in bed. I gotta sleep.**

**Ha ha ha... it's 3:40 AM when I'm typing this XD**

**Whatever! Onwards with our favorite AU coupling! :3**

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE DIRTY! BEWARE!  
**

**-D.O.C**

**8888888888888888888888**

**I don't own Inuyasha. CAN'T TOUCH ME, LAWYERS!**

**8888888888888888888888**

Rin awoke with a hand on her stomach. It was slowly travelling south...

She shot straight up, knocking the hand off of her.

Huh. She looked at the demonic being next to her. He was sleeping soundly. His brow crinkled.

_'What the hell...?'_ She thought as the moon light fell on Sesshomaru's face.

He was... BLUSHING?

Rin scrambled out of their bed, wondering what was wrong with him.

He took a deep breath and let out a tiny groan before the flush slowly faded from his razor-like cheekbones.

_'Maybe he's sick...'_ Rin felt Sesshomaru's forehead. It was warm. Too warm. _'It must be a demon sickness. Human ailments don't effect youkai.'_

He moaned again, a bit louder. Rin became worried. The blush was back, faint, like before, but it was definitely there.

_'He must have a fever. I'll make him breakfast.'_ Rin padded out into the kitchen. She checked the time. 5:04 am.

_'He's an early-riser anyway. He'll be up in an hour, tops.'_ Rin took out some eggs.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Sesshomaru awoke with a hand on his shoulder. It was slowly travelling to his forehead.

"Sesshomaru? Are you okay, honey?" A voice came from his left. He blinked a few times and found Rin staring down at him in worry.

"Of course I am." He stated with a bit of confusion in his eyes. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You had a fever earlier. And you groaned for a bit. I was worried you were sick."

"Youkai do not succumb to human sicknesses, Rin." He rolled his eyes and started to sit up. A pain shot through his lower regions. _'Damn it...'_

Thank kami his knee was bent as he was sleeping, or else the blanket would have been tented by a different... part of Sesshomaru's person.

"Don't demons ever get fevers?" She asked sweetly, she sat down on the edge of their bed while spreading a bit of jelly on his toast for him.

"Sometimes. But it is uncommon. You must have been confused." He blurted, desperately trying to get an opening so he could get to the privacy of the bathroom before Rin realized his... predicament.

She shot him a glare. "You are not leaving this bed until you eat your breakfast and get better."

"May I at least journey to the bathroom?" Sesshomaru asked in a cool voice.

"You're sick. You're just gonna try to go to work." Rin scowled.

"I promise I will not. Just let me shower and do my morning routine. Fevers cause you to sweat, you know." Rin bit her lip. He smirked. He had a valid point, and she knew it.

"Alright." Rin stood and rummaged around in their dresser. She took out a shirt, boxers, and pajama pants for him.

He took them. "I'll try to hurry. Just put my food on the table and go back to bed." He stroked her cheek. He knew just how to persuade her to leave him alone. "You look exhausted, darling Rin." She smiled at Sesshomaru and left for the kitchen, tray of food in hand.

He used demonic speed to launch himself out of bed and peer down the hall. Clear.

He flitted down the hall to the big bathroom. The small bathroom adjoined to their room did not have a shower, so it wouldn't work for this morning.

Once he made sure he locked the door, he double checked it. Then triple checked it. He would NOT have Rin walking in on him in this condition.

He studied himself. Besides the ache in his loins, there was nothing wrong. He growled. This was such a nuisance. He stripped and got into the shower. He had been hard for so long, a cold shower would not work this time. He put his hand on himself.

One stroke made him remember his dream. Rin had been underneath him. Moaning and whimpering his name.

He groaned quietly as he let his fantasy take over.

**888888888888888888888**

He was disgusted.

He had pleasured himself to an image of Rin in his head.

He was utterly disgusted.

He didn't have permission to be thinking of her that way.

She could not find out. He had decided that a while ago, while eating the breakfast she had made for her youkai friend. His face fell a bit as he contemplated that fact.

This was not real. Nothing was. He was just helping out a girl he knew. He was just trying to scare off her verbally-abusive neighbors.

That made this much clear: She would not appreciate it if she found out about this little incident.

She could not find out.

Thankfully, the evidence had been washed down the drain.

**8888888888888888888888**

**The next night.**

**8888888888888888888888**

Rin awoke again to the same hand upon her belly. She couldn't move. It felt so good to have Sesshomaru's hand there. It traveled south, and his fingertips slipped under her panties' waistband.

She looked up at his face, blushing furiously. She raised an eyebrow when she saw the he was sleeping. He had a blush on his cheeks again.

"AHH!" Suddenly she squirmed out of bed, shocked.

He had touched her.

_**He had touched her, THERE.**_

She looked at his sleeping face.

"Fan-fucking-tastic. I just got molested by my SLEEPING fake boyfriend!" She growled as she shoved his arm off of her side of the bed. He rolled over, back facing her. She got back into bed.

_'If it happens again, I'm smashing that lamp over his head.' _She grumbled inwardly.

He turned onto his back, giving Rin a full view of the tented blanket at his crotch. She froze.

He rolled back, facing her, at his arms wrapped around her. He whimpered her name. "RRRRiiinnnn..." Before pulling her shoulders and back into his chest.

He ground his hips into her backside and she felt something hard rub against her. Like she had to guess what it was. She knew exactly what it was. And it made her very nervous, yet excited.

She stayed like that for a good thirty minutes as the sky lightened. She glanced at the clock, it was 6:10 am.

He was still at it. Rubbing his crotch against her like a horny dog.

"How long is this gonna take? I have laundry to do, you know." She sighed.

His eyes snapped open. Once he realized what his was doing, he yelped and flitted around the room. She saw a suit disappear from the closet, a drawer mysteriously open, but she couldn't track Sesshomaru's movements with her human vision.'

A note appeared next to her.

_Had to run. I'm going to be late for work._

**_DO NOT SPEAK OF WHAT JUST HAPPENED. _**

_It **never** happened, okay?_

_I will see you tonight, and we **will** talk it over._

_-S_

Rin blushed bright red.

They were going to... talk it over?!

She gulped and nearly fainted from embarrassment.

**8888888888888888888888888**

**Uh oh. Dirty chapter. Sorry guys, you were warned in the summary- Future Lemons!**

**If you don't like it, I'd probably stop right now, if I were you. **

**Before your eyes are tainted with the sexual content of the coming up chapters.**

**Review!**

**- D.O.C**


	16. CLUBBING! OH YEEEEAAAAHHH!

**La La La La La La LA!**

**How's it going everyone? I'm serious. If you review, tell me how you are!**

**I have been so bitchy lately on how I AM feeling... But I have not asked one time how YOU GUYS are! **

**I'm so bad at this!**

**I trust you are all in good health, but if you are not, I hope you get better soon! :)**

**So remember: When you review, make sure to sure to share with me how you are feeling, what's going on, etc. **

**It's like my readers and myself aren't connected anymore. :/**

**It makes me feel... dull. And I HATE feeling boring.**

**Enjoy the chapter whether or not you feel well. :D**

**Sincerely,**

**D.O.C**

**8888888888888888888888**

**I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I have enough money to ever own it.**

**8888888888888888888888**

Rin carefully walked about the apartment.

She looked around for her other shoe.

Her bare toes hit the leg of one of Sesshomaru's end tables.

_'DAMN!'_ She hissed in pain. _'Why did he have to insist on putting it THERE?'_

A beam of light cut through the darkness of the night-bathed living room.

Luckily, she was on the dark side of the room.

The large, nearly wall-sized windows let in enough light for her to be able to dive behind the couch to hide.

She held her breath.

"Rin. I know you're behind the couch." A deep voice sighed.

She crawled towards the light in embarrassment. He stood in the yellow light from the hallway, leaning against the wall. He ran a hand through his hair, making his bangs stand up a bit.

"And what is the meaning of this?" He sighed again as she looked up at the demon sheepishly.

"I was going out..." She murmured, cheeks still pink from being caught.

He put a hand on her head, ruffling her hair. "And why were you going out?"

"To meet Kagome and Inuyasha at the club..."

"And what club would this be?"

"The Golden Taiyoukai..." She could see Sesshomaru's shoulders stiffen.

"... And why would you be going there?" He said slowly, trying to contain his anger.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time..."

He fixed Rin with a glare."Why would this be a 'good idea'?" He growled.

"... I don't know..."

He looked over her. His beast was growling in approval for what she was wearing, but his other half was ready to wrap the young woman in blankets to hide her innocent form from the world.

She was wearing tight, bright red skinny jeans, one tall black, strapped stiletto heel, and a black top with one strap. Her form was hugged beautifully, all her curves out on display.

It was more decent than what most women wore out at the Golden Taiyoukai, but... those curves were only **_his_** to see...

Sesshomaru blinked, trying to clear his thoughts before continuing with his interrogation. "And why don't you KNOW?" He was livid now, eyes starting to bleed red.

Rin froze, starting to feel afraid. "... I don't know... I was just lonely..."

"So you seek another male?" His now teal-colored irises pierced her.

"N-No!" Rin's eyes widened as Sesshomaru's narrowed.

Ever since their little talk, he had acted stranger and stranger.

They had spoken briefly, he apologized, and she had said she had found it flattering. They both dropped the subject. They never spoke of that night of awkwardness again.

Rin looked around her._ 'Shit...' _

He had backed her into a corner.

"So why were you going to go? To be assaulted by some lower demon? With the way you look," His arms shot out, lightning fast, hands on either side of Rin's head. "it would be unavoidable."

Sesshomaru's shirtless form leaned towards her, and soon his fangs were at Rin's throat.

She whimpered. "Sess-Sessho..."

"Now... just who do you belong to?" He purred, his beast enjoying her fear-spiked scent.

"Y-You..."

He backed away. "It's good that you understand that, Rin." The red-eyed Sesshomaru smirked. "Even if the imbecile does not."

Rin carefully stepped around him, noticing the way his head turned to follow her, inhaling her scent.

"Who would this imbecile be?" Rin pulled off her one shoe, disappointed that she wasn't going anymore. She would have to text Kagome so she wouldn't spend her night worrying...

"My other half." The demonic side of Sesshomaru smiled. "He won't take charge, so I will."

Rin stared at him. "Please, bring him back. I'm not as fond of you."

He had taken over Sesshomaru's body. Sure, the normal youkai sometimes became angry, and his eyes bled red, but this time, he was gone.

This hadn't been the first time Sesshomaru's beast had _completely_ taken over his body, though.

There had been the time in the shower when he had tried to ambush her... the time in the kitchen where he tried to bend her over the counter... the time when he had tried to jump her on the couch... multiple times in the bedroom...

But the beast had always stopped when she told him to. He may have been Sesshomaru's instinctual side, but he still had his honor.

His beast had no tolerance for rapists...

But Sesshomaru never had any memory of his actions afterwards.

'Sesshomaru' sighed. "You will be ours some day, and I am just trying to make that day come faster." He closed his blood-colored eyes and after a moment, his body dropped to the floor.

When he opened his eyes again, they were the usual tawny gold, as opposed to teal.

"It happened again." He stated blankly.

"Yep!" Rin smiled sadly. "I'm going to go change now."

She started to walk out, but was stopped by Sesshomaru's hand on her forearm.

"You can't waste an outfit like that, Rin." He grabbed a white tank top and black jeans off of the couch, where Rin had dumped the laundry lazily after her turn to wash and dry it.

He pulled them on over his boxers and bare chest, and then looked at her.

He motioned for her to hurry up. "I can smell your disappointment, Rin. Put on your shoes."

Rin smiled as she pulled on her shoe, spotting it's sister across the room.

Sesshomaru looked in distaste at his hair, which still hung to the backs of his knees. With a blur of his claws, it was suddenly down to his waist. "I had not realized how long it had been since my last hair cut..." He threw the huge, silky mass of hair into the waste basket, and tied his remaining hair back.

Rin simply raised her eyebrows at this, and then shrugged.

They grabbed their coats and headed out the door.

Before they left the building, though, Sesshomaru made a point to take her hand in his.

**88888888888888888888888**

**Well!**

**I don't know if there's really a club out there called the "Golden Taiyoukai", but if there is, I don't own it... I just made up the name as I typed the chapter.**

**And Rin's outfit was inspired by my own favorite outfit! Red skinny jeans are awesome! :D**

**And blah blah blah- I'm too bored to type anything else for this little outro...**

**Bye! :)**

**-D.O.C**

**P.S. HMU on Twitter, guys. My username is: HeathervDOC**

**I would really love to get to know you guys! I finally got an account just for youtube and stuff like that, except no one's on my new one... :( Goddammit! My other one is for family purposes! D: Everyone's on my other one, and it's getting kinda awkward...**


	17. A Bit of Anguish- Brought to You by Art!

**I'm sorry about not updating for a bit. I've been trying to, but I fell ill (Again... Damn...) and then I... I discovered Hellsing. **

**I watched it so long ago... but I couldn't remember the name of that wonderful anime for such a long time! **

**All I could remember was the all-powerful vampire, and the police woman he had turned into his Childe during the first episode... I remember watching it so frequently, but somehow, the name escaped me. **

**I found it after a bit on the internet, finding a video someone had sent me over youtube, and then... I spent a long time getting back in touch with it! **

**To anyone who hasn't seen or read Hellsing, and likes horror, action, and creepy mind-fucks, I would recommend it to you in a heartbeat. It's ****_not_**** a romantic story line, but it satisfies the blood-lust that horror fans, like me, crave! XD I sound like a maniac!**

**It's not healthy to have such an obsession with anime, is it? X) Ha ha**

**-D.O.C**

**8888888888888888888888**

**Pertaining to this story, I literally own nothing but this plot. **

**8888888888888888888888**

Rin walked into the apartment after a day with Kagome, and was shocked to smell the disgusting scent of cigarette smoke tinting the air in the living room.

She didn't smoke... and she had never seen Sesshomaru with one of those tobacco-filled paper tubes in his mouth.

She looked in the kitchen, seeking the source of the scent. Her eyes widened.

The large table had been shoved to the side, up against the far wall, along with the chairs.

Probably to make room for the huge wooden easel in the center of the room.

Tubes of acrylic paint littered the floor, along with an enormous, unopened tray of watercolors, in every color Rin could imagine. Jars of oil paint were arranged helter-skelter on the table's surface. Dozens of stained rags were draped on the chairs.

Three huge, blank canvases were propped up against the lower cupboards beneath the sink. One more was on the easel, but the wooden structure was turned away from her, the back of the easel and canvas facing her.

A silver head bobbed about to the wonderful, popping bass playing out of the iPod dock on the counter.

Rin stood stock-still as she took in the scene, but the smiled. "Flea?" She spoke loudly.

Sesshomaru's head poked out about the tall, easel, only his eyes visible, unless he were to stand on pointed toes. "You recognize the music?" He squinted over a tendril of smoke.

Rin nodded as she moved towards the speakers, turning the volume down before the bass solo could end. "One of the best."

He simply nodded, before grinding the cigarette butt in an half-full ashtray balanced on the counter's edge beside him. He grabbed the pack next to it, pulling out a fresh one and putting it between his lips.

He patted his pockets and extracted a lighter, cupping his hand around the flame as he used it on the cigarette's tip.

Rin's eyes followed this exchange with distaste. Her father had smoked before her parents had... left the earth, and Rin had never liked it. But he had been smoking since he was fifteen, and could never quit. He had tried everything- patches, pills, gums, but nothing ever worked.

"I didn't know you smoked." Rin walked towards the canvas, going to see the man's work.

"Demons can't get addicted, but I picked it up a few hundred years back, stopped, again in the 1800's, stopped, then again in the '50's." He shrugged as Rin came to a stop in front of him. "I followed the trends, but now that everyone hates it, I felt like smoking today."

"Ah." Rin nodded in understanding, knowing that he hated when people tried to control others. He'd probably seen an anti-smoking ad on the computer at work today, and had a bit of 'inspiration'.

She turned to look at the canvas, and yelped. Her hands flew to cover her eyes.

There was a naked... _man_ on the canvas.

Sure, there was an ethereal, translucent, blue and lavender, ghost-like woman wrapped around the man, leg hitched around his hip, but _still_...

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Rin wailed, peeking at Sesshomaru's amused face through her fingers.

"It is a beautiful expression of my inner anguish." Sesshomaru said sarcastically, his smoke-scented embrace wrapped around her, suddenly from behind. "Is it satisfactory?" He chuckled in her ear as she shook her head furiously.

"It's dirty!" Rin looked again at it. The naked man's sexual organs were blatantly obvious in the painting, the woman's blue hand resting on his pelvis near them, her leg covering part of them.

"No, it is art. It symbolizes something." He laughed again.

"Why did you have to paint _this_ something, though?!" Rin looked up at him, his smirk making her blush even darker.

He flicked the now-spent cigarette away, and it arched perfectly into the glass tray.

"To be a true artist, one must appreciate both the male and the female forms." Sesshomaru quoted as he threw away the ashes and remnants of his afternoon 'bad-boy' streak. He kept one white stick, though, and lit it up.

"Wait... you're Bi-Sexual?!" Rin gasped.

A silver eyebrow raised. "I do not fancy having sexual intercourse with men, and I am not attracted sexually, nor romantically, to demon or human males." He shrugged, and her gaze immediately went to his chest. She bit her lip.

He was clad in his black slacks, leftover from the workday, and a completely unbuttoned white shirt, sleeves pushed up his built forearms. Streaks of the rainbow covered his shirt, arms, and some was even on his chest and abs. She met his eyes and was horrified he had caught her ogling.

Sesshomaru smirked at her, showing a bit of fang, and then pointed a claw at the painting. "Look closely."

"NO!" Rin exclaimed, mortified at his behavior.

His eyelids drooped and his inclined his head, lips parting slightly. "Why not?" He whispered, bringing their faces close.

Rin suddenly wanted to look at the painting, just to do what he wanted her to do. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts._ 'Damn manipulative dog...' _"Fine."_  
_

She grimaced as she studied the painting, taking in the obvious sexual element of the art piece.

"Wait..." She murmured, looking closer out of curiosity.

The man in the painting had shoulder-length, crow-black hair, painted seemingly hair-by-hair, feathered realistically. His bangs hid much of his upper face in shadows, but the outline of his eyes could be seen. Amber shone dimly from them, and a fanged smirk was on his lips. His shown canine wasn't long enough to be a demon's, so it was perhaps simply an exaggerated human one.

The blue ghost of a woman was layered in paint, beautifully, really. You could see how she was petite compared to the tall man, and had her face tilted up towards his, as if trying to seek a kiss from the male. His hand rested on her hip, but had some blue paint carefully layered on it, as if she wasn't truly tangible, his caress going straight through her.

She had faint chocolate eyes, sad, angry, and hurt-looking. She seemed to loath the fact that the man wasn't really touching her. Her sapphire and lavender hair tumbled to her mid-back, his other hand trying to tangle itself in it, and failing, the outline of fingers visible in the locks.

The two were in a dim room, the outer edges of it fading to white, signaling the end of the painting's scene. The man was leaning against a shadowed dresser, and Rin couldn't even make out the true color. The walls were also bathed in shadows, the only light seeming to spill in from the real world, into the front and center of the painting, illuminating the couple.

"This is amazing..." She breathed, after she got past the sexual part of the art, she could see the other aspects of it.

She looked at the demon next to her, his hard gazed surprising her. "Amazing?" He said angrily.

"Um... I'm sorry, I know that doesn't sum it up..." She squeaked. Was he fishing for a better compliment?

He simply snarled and started to blur around the room, leaving cleanliness behind. She saw cupboards open, fill rapidly, and then slam shut. He came to a stop before the canvas, looking at it in rage. "You don't understand it." He stated coldly.

"Uh-"

A clawed finger suddenly stabbed at it, stopping short of ripping through the thick fabric.

Rin's wide eyes followed where he was pointing, looking away from his face, which he had angled away from the painting and her. He was pointing at the man's facial region.

She squinted at it, finally realizing what she had been missing.

There was a thin, whitish streak down the man's cheek, down to his chin.

It was a tear.

Rin's eyebrows raised, and she looked again at the male's mouth. That wasn't a smirk... it was a- snarl?

Suddenly everything made sense.

The man, it looked exactly like Sesshomaru had looked when he was masquerading as a human.

Well, considering he was naked, that's what she guess he looked like, because she had never seen Sesshomaru naked, she couldn't make the comparison... but they looked pretty similar...

As for the woman, Rin couldn't even guess who _that_ was supposed to be, but it seemed like Sesshomaru was snarling in pain at not being able to touch her, and she was hurt that he couldn't, as well. They were too different to have the ability to to touch.

"I don't... understand..." Rin looked up at him in confusion.

"... Of course you wouldn't." Sesshomaru's bangs hid his face, much like in the painting, and his hand shot out, raking through the drying fabric, ripping it into paint-swathed ribbons.

"Why'd you do that?! That painting was beautiful!" She blushed at the sex scene in the painting, but it was beautiful all the same.

"I don't care anymore, Rin. That painting was a bad idea. I shouldn't have wasted my time if it did nothing." He growled out before blurring again, the frame of tattered cloth being tossed carelessly against the wall, the easel folded, the table and chairs moved back to their original places.

He slowed so her human vision could see him as he bowed politely in goodbye, obviously going to the shower, then to bed. It was a silent form of, "I will see you in the bed, but we will not be having our late-night conversations tonight." He flitted out, and Rin heard the main bathroom's door slam shut.

She went over the short period of time they had spent together that day in confusion. What had just happened?

She looked around, eyes catching on the mangled painting. Chocolate eyes had escaped his angry claws, and they continued to look sadly at the man that had been torn from her ghostly embrace.

_'Huh. I guess she has the same color of eyes as me. Funny joke, Sesshomaru. Very tasteful.'_ She smiled bitterly as she thought about what the painting implied.

That Sesshomaru was sad they were so different. That he wanted her, as she wanted him.

_'A funny joke indeed.'_ She wiped away a tear and shut off the lights.

**88888888888888888888888888**

**I know, I know. You want to kill me for making such a sad chapter.**

**But, really, what's a good fanfiction without a little bit of sadness? And I'm trying my best to make this a good read.**

**The next chapter is probably going to be a happy make-up, though! So sorry that I killed the mood.**

**But, you have to keep in mind- Rin doesn't think that Sesshomaru likes her back, but he's implying that he _does_ want her.**

**Soooo... they're doing the whole "I love him, but he doesn't love me back.""I love her, but she doesn't love me back." thing, I guess.**

**I don't plan this crap, I just get on and type!**

**Review!**

**-D.O.C**


	18. Dreams and Kisses

**Do you think we could make it to 100 reviews by chapter 20?**

**I'm sorry, just thinking about the number 100 for some reason... **

**Woah, that was random, huh? XD**

**Enjoy the chapter, my friends!**

**-D.O.C**

**888888888888888888888888**

**I do not own any of the original Inuyasha characters. Any OC's are mine, as is this plot.**

**888888888888888888888888**

A pair of eyes were wide open as the female quietly slid into bed.

The owner of the eyes wondered if she had known he was still awake, or if she assumed he was in slumber.

Probably the latter, for when she had settled into the bed, she shifted far away from him, and sniffled a bit.

She choked on a sob before pulling the covers over her head and calming herself into sleeping.

Sesshomaru slowly turned to the small woman next to him, and took a delicate sniff. He jerked back in surprise as he inhaled her scent, which absolutely reeked of sadness.

He whined quietly, fangs protruding from his mouth. His eyes were wide and red, greenish-blue irises surrounding dilated, yet slit, pupils.

It was strange, he beast was out tonight, but he was still in control.

Ah, how this little woman was effecting him.

He silently scooted towards Rin, careful not to shift the blankets too much.

Pulling back the blankets from her face, he looked for any signs of her sadness.

Aside from a few tear-streaks, which were easily solved by his tongue, there wasn't very much evidence.

Sesshomaru pulled her into his arms, cradling her.

_'How fragile she is...'_ He thought, coaxing her to snuggling into his chest._ 'No one will hurt you. I will not allow it.'_

He smirked when she sighed and curled her fingers into his hair. She snuggled in deeper, and he tightened his hold.

His smirk only widened as he took in her scent a second time. He could tell she was having a good dream.

He snuffled her hair, taking in the delightfully sweet scent of her joy. He had calmed down her erratic thoughts, simply by holding her.

Sesshomaru swelled with pride. Even if Rin didn't want him in the waking world, she needed him all the same.

A pity he only had a month left...

Rin stirred, making a quiet sound that sounded strangely like the demon's name. He backed off immediately, resuming his place on the opposite edge of the bed.

He heard her pulse quicken. She was awake.

"What a dream." She whispered bitterly from behind his back. He felt the bed shift as she turned, facing away from him.

_'Everyone has dreams, Rin... some happier than others...'_ Sesshomaru's eyes faded back to gold, filmed with anger and sadness._ 'Like a dream of a family, with little silver-haired, chocolate-eyed children...'_

He drifted off to his dream.

**88888888888888888888888**

Rin's night was terrible.

She had cried for a while after Sesshomaru had bid her adieu, afraid about what would happen to her once she walked into their room.

She hadn't had the best experiences with men or boys, all of them either bullying her, hitting her, or trying to get her into bed with them.

She walked around the apartment several times, fearing what she would see when she finally went to bed.

Would she see him packing his bags, ready to leave her all alone?

Would he snarl at her and walk away from all of it?

Would he hit her until she passed out?

When she did walk down the hallway, and into their room, he was asleep, his bare back facing her.

She crept into the bed, wondering why in the hell she wasn't simply sleeping in the guest room to save herself the trouble.

She sobbed, but then bit her lip. The last thing she wanted was for Sesshomaru to wake up and see her acting this weak.

She finally calmed herself down, deciding she would just get out the next day.

She'd go to Kaede's, or Sango's... hell, she'd settle for staying at Inuyasha's apartment!

With her mind at peace, she drifted off, having a terrible nightmare:

_"Rin. I'm leaving. I can't take this. You're weak, you're a pathetic excuse for even a human." Sesshomaru snarled._

_"W-What?..." Rin's eyes were brimming with tears._

_"I will not repeat myself for a vile, human whore." _

_The tears spilled over. "B-But... I lov-"_

_Suddenly, she was in his arms._

_"Shh... I would never leave you, dear Rin." He whispered into her hair. "I simply wanted to see how you would react. I wanted to see if you loved me enough to stay with me."_

_He pulled back and looked at her, studying her lips with interest. _

_They slept in the same bed, they spent most of their time together, they had strong sexual-tension between them, but they had never kissed before... She had never kissed **anyone** before, a fact she had shared with him during one of their late-night conversations- which she treasured so dearly..._

_His lips were nearly touching hers, when sleep started to slip from her grasp. She uttered out his name, trying to stay with this kind, loving Sesshomaru. She didn't want to go back to the angry demon who was plaguing her waking world._

She awoke with a start, looking around.

Rin swore she could still feel warmth of the Dream-Sesshomaru's arms around her...

"What a dream." She growled out, holding back tears as she surveyed the real demon next to her.

As she turned, she thought she saw his shoulders stiffen a bit, as if he was awake, and heard her words...

As she drifted off again, she felt a pressure on her lips, a smooth, almost damp pressure.

Someone was kissing her.

'That's weird... I don't even feel like I'm dreaming...'

**88888888888888888888**

Sesshomaru pressed his lips to hers, trying not to wake her.

He smiled at Rin's sleeping face._ 'At least I have something of yours. Your first kiss. The only thing that will top this is your innocence. How lucky that man will be...'_

He draped his arms around her again, finding sleep.

He didn't care about how she would react in the morning to waking up in a cold bastard's arms.

**888888888888888888888**

**Awww... sorry... I was typing this in a hurry.**

**Review!**

**-D.O.C**


	19. THEY WILL BE A COUPLE SOON CALM DOWN

**Let me get something straight: This is my story. **

**I didn't ask you to read it, so if you have a problem with it, leave. You know who you are.**

**But on another note: Thank you to everyone who likes this story, and I would especially like to thank icegirljenni... You have been with me since the beginning, and your reviews are always really kind.**

**There's a lot of people I would also like to thank, but I will save that for later.**

**Thank you.**

**-D.O.C**

**888888888888888888888**

**I do disclaim in every other chapter, so please refer to those if you doubt my intentions. **

**It is never my intention to pass off any ideas from others as my own.**

**888888888888888888888**

Rin woke up very warm.

She groggily looked around, freezing when she saw just whose arms were supplying the warmth.

"S-Sesshomaru?"

His golden eyes opened. "Good morning, Rin." He said quietly, gauging her reaction.

She smiled weakly. "Good morning."

He released his gentle hold on her body, sitting up and stretching. "Would you like breakfast?"

Rin looked at the clock. "Wait, you should have been at work three hours ago!" She glanced over at him.

"I took the day off. I felt that you needed to be taken out for a day of relaxation."

She laughed silently as he got up and pulled on pajama pants before leaving to cook her breakfast- like a housewife would.

_'Maybe he feels bad about making me cry... but- he didn't see me cry, did he?_' She frowned, contemplating his actions. _'Breakfast? Shouldn't he be kicking me out or something? I thought he was really mad at me...'_

She licked her dry lips. _'Huh?...'_

They tasted like cigarettes.

**8888888888888888888888888**

Sesshomaru growled quietly as Rin took her time getting ready. She was stalling so she wouldn't have to see him.

_'She **will** be spending the day with me, no matter if she wants to, or not.'_

She walked out slowly, still uncomfortable with the unpredictable emotions of her demonic roommate.

His breath caught in his throat. There was his Rin, standing before him, clad in a canary yellow halter-top and black skinny jeans.

Kami... she was wearing _heels_... her legs looked... so appetizing...

Rin shuffled. "Do I look alright? I could go change-"

"No. You look divine." Seshomaru wrapped an arm around her waist, escorting her out the apartment.

She clutched her purse, shying away from his touch. She was so confused- the night before, he was looking at her like he wished she was dead, and the next morning, he was acting like they were in the sweetest relationship on the face of the planet.

His behavior was so sweet that morning, that Rin swore she was going to have diabetes by the end of the night.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

"Which one do you want, Rin?"

"I don't know..." She scooted away again, frustrated with the way he was acting. Sure, they were in public, and were supposed to act like a 'couple', but it still hurt to know it wasn't real.

"I saw you looking at the jewelry, and now you don't want any of it? Come Rin, something must catch your eye." He put his arm around her waist again, and she sighed audibly. There was just no escaping him.

"That one." She finally whispered, pointing, and his chest rumbled in approval as he surveyed her choice.

It was a simple, thin, silver chain, holding a silver crescent moon. It reminded of his own crescent moon, resting on his brow.

"It's beautiful. It will suit you wonderfully." He smiled at her and went to the cashier.

Rin turned, then rubbed her temples as she saw Nikui and Waru walking towards her.

"We heard doors slamming last night." Nikui said nasally.

"We wanted to know what was going on." Waru said in his usual monotone.

"Oh, Sesshomaru and I had a disagreement over a... painting." Rin muttered in reply, looking over at said demon, who was just receiving the box with her gift in it.

"Ah, so I guess sick, demonic lovers aren't as nice as they sound, huh?" Rin's neighbor lifted her nose haughtily.

The woman bristled. "What are you implying?"

"Well, sex isn't everything in a relationship, little Rin. Sometime, he's bound to get tired of you." Nikui smirked, her husband mirroring her expression.

Rin snapped. "Oh, really? Well, our sex-life is the best in the world. I'm not so dried up that my boyfriend won't touch me, you know, like Waru does to you? You're a bitter, old bitch, who can't get laid to save her life. I'm sure there's cobwebs between your legs, and I bet you're still technically a virgin, as well. Because, you know what? I think Waru's dick wasn't even big enough to break your hymen!"

Rin stopped her rant, breathing hard, with fire in her eyes.

Waru's eyes were huge, and Nikui's mouth had dropped dramatically.

Suddenly, there was a hand on her shoulder.

"Rin, I think we should move onto another store. Didn't you say you wanted some more lingerie?" Seshsomaru said quietly, and their neighbor's faces grew even more shocked. Rin played along.

"Yeah, you keep shredding the lace with those claws of yours!" Rin smiled saucily, running her hand down his forearm before grasping his hand and walking away.

They both held in their laughter until they were near Victoria's Secret, when both of their faces cracked into wide smiles.

"That was perfect." Sesshomaru laughed silently, sending vibrations through Rin, who was leaning on him, holding her stomach.

"I-It w-was the b-best thing ever!" Rin wiped away some tears and calmed herself. "That was priceless."

"So, do you really need anything?" Sesshomaru gestured to the pink store in front of them.

"A man. In Victoria's Secret. Helping his roommate. Buy underwear." Rin raised an eyebrow, past the awkwardness of the morning.

She shrugged when she saw he was serious. "It's your ego at stake, Sesshomaru. Come on."

He followed her in, rolling his eyes as he took in the all-pink decor. He kept his eyes straight ahead, avoiding looking at bras, panties, wall-sized posters of near-naked models, and other women.

When Rin went to look at small panties, which were nearly thongs, he drew the line.

He walked to a group of men by the door, looking as uncomfortable as himself.

"Helping the girlfriend pick out underwear, huh?" A voice said.

Sesshomaru looked at the man who was speaking. "Miroku. I did not know you were here."

"Sango wanted new... unmentionables..." Miroku grimaced. "I hate this store... with a PASSION."

"Rin came for the same thing. She also wished that I be embarrassed." Sesshomaru leaned against the wall, next to his other neighbor.

They were quiet for a bit, until the black-haired man said something unexpected.

"So I guess Rin is here for lingerie?"

"No." The demon said, confused. "She does not wear anything of that sort."

"Wait... so you're telling me, Rin never uses lingerie? Then what do you do to spice up the bedroom?!" Miroku's eyes were wide, as if he couldn't imagine a world without women's bodies on display in tight, lacy corsets and thongs.

Sesshomaru choked on that one. What could he say to that? They were supposed to be a couple, and if everyone found out they weren't, Nikui and Waru would torment Rin about not being able to get a man! And didn't he swear, the night before, that no one would hurt her?

"We... play games." Sesshomaru shrugged, as if he weren't direly embarrassed on the inside. He swore his cheeks were a little pink. He never discussed his sex-life, though the current part of it was fake, with anyone! Not even Inuyasha!

"Role-playing?! What are you, teenagers?" Miroku rolled his eyes. "It gets old, trust me, friend."

"No. Since I am youkai... we have some very spicy things to do." Sesshomaru smirked. Though all his past lovers had been demonesses, some humans would definitely like the type of things he did in bed.

His neighbor's violet eyes shimmered. "Like what?"

_'What a perverted little man...'_ The silver-haired demon simply clicked his claws against the wall, loudly. Miroku caught on.

"Wait... you..." The human's mouth widened into a lecherous grin. "Oh, you dirty dog! Rin likes to be scratched up!"

"Sure..." Sesshomaru eyed Rin, who was heading over with her bags.

"I don't see anything on her shoulders..." Miroku glanced at him, confused.

"Her hips and lower back are a different story, entirely." He pushed off the wall. "I will see you around, neighbor." Sesshomaru called over his shoulder.

When he reached Rin, she looked around him. A look of confusion swept over her face. "Miroku's here, that makes sense, because I met up with Sango in the bra section, but why is he looking at us like that?"

He quickly pulled her hand into his and walked out the doors, cheeks burning faintly.

"He asked about our, quote-unquote, sex life."

Rin groaned. "What did you tell him?"

Sesshomaru started laughing, trying and failing to hold it in. "I told him you like it rough."

The look on her face got to him.

He roared with laughter, leaning against the wall and laughing even harder when she started to hit his chest, hissing that it wasn't funny, that her neighbors were going to think she was a freak.

"Y-Yeahahaha... A-Ahahaha... A freak in th-the SHEETS!" Sesshomaru got out as they walked out to his car. He leaned on the hood, trying to calm himself as Rin growled and slammed her door.

He finally got in, swiping at his eyes and looking over at her. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

"Oh, it's nothing." Rin smiled sweetly. "But next time you embarrass me like that, I'm taking you to vet's to get you neutered." Her expression turned dark, and he actually felt a sliver of fear.

"Ouch. Harsh." He rolled his eyes and pulled out of the parking lot. "What would you like for dinner?"

"It's supposed to be 'Dinner and a Show,' not, 'Embarrass Rin and then Try and Bribe Her With Food'." Rin muttered. "I just want something good-tasting."

Sesshomaru smiled at her. "You're thinking with your stomach, not your brain."

"There's not much of a difference for me." Rin laughed a bit. "Let's just head home, and you can cook."

"Very well."

**888888888888888888888**

Sesshomaru carried the shopping bags to the room, sighing as he heard Rin get in the shower.

She would leave him to cook, and spend two hours taking one of her bubble baths... that's just rude.

His gaze landed on one of the Victoria's secret bags, the tissue paper shifted, and black lace showing through.

He raised his eyebrow. Rin was one for soft cotton panties. Kami knows he'd seen them enough in bed and while doing laundry.

Sesshomaru hooked his claw on the article of clothing, eyes widening as it was extracted from the pink-striped bag.

It was basically a silky black bra, with lace hanging down off of it, creating a small camisole-type top.

"What the hell?" He whispered. Lingerie?! Why would Rin even want lingerie?! He rustled around in the bag again.

He pulled out several tiny, lace pairs of panties. A thong. Another camisole, this one in a sultry red. He also found a tiny, strapless, almost see-through bra.

"What the HELL?!" Sesshomaru shouted. He heard a gasp from behind him.

He turned to find a beet-red Rin, clad only in a towel, standing in the door way.

He repeated his last statement, pointing to the small pile of extremely revealing undergarments on the bed. "What the HELL?!"

"Um..." She darted past him, hastily shoving the clothing back into the bag.

"W-Why do you even need those?!"

"I..." She squeaked. "I thought you'd like them!"

His eyes turned into saucers. He waved his hands around. "What-?!" He stared at her in disbelief.

She planted her hands on her hips, glaring at him. "I know it's hard sleeping next to an ugly woman, so I thought I should look better!" She snarled. His jaw dropped.

"Rin! You do not need such items to be attractive!"

She shuffled her feet. She looked up from underneath her lashes into a warm golden gaze. "Reall-"

The towel dropped.

They stood, staring into each other's eyes.

One didn't want the other to look down at her chest, and one didn't want to be killed for looking at her chest.

The latter's eyes dropped to her mounds after a few seconds.

Rin screamed, pulling the blanket off the bed to cover her naked body. "GET OUT, NOW!"

Sesshomaru flitted from the room, but was unable to help himself after getting a wicked idea in his head.

He stuck his head back inside and winked.

"Looking good, Rin."

He vanished again after she tried to throw a pillow at him, his ghostly chuckles hanging in the air.

**888888888888888888888**

**Okay: My list of people I would like to thank, for their polite and/or kind reviews. I will post another list as we reach the end of this story. :)**

**Again, icegirljenni for her reviews. Also:**

**warriormaiden60**

**Vampireinu95**

**SapphireEyesInTheSky**

**RiceBallMaker94**

**Living in a dream i never had**

**NewtypeJuliet**

**kdramacrazy**

**Angel lovette**

**Tarsina18**

**Lovely But Lonely Rose of Life**

**kagome7304**

**mkmarie1014**

**Phoenixica24**

**Marajay04**

**y-icy**

**Lemin V. Thawens**

**Tencharms**

**Letitia**

**The-Oreo-Ninja**

**Juan**

**persanpristess**

**IamBatman128**

**and all of the "Guests" that reviewed so far. :)**

**You guys are some of the nicest people I have ever had the privilege to meet, seeing how everyone else thinks I'm an idiot for liking anime, that I'm not normal.  
**

**Man, I'm all mushy now... I'm gonna go now, and try to think of stuff for the next chapter.**

**Love ya guys.**

**-D.O.C**


	20. Too Embarrassed to Even Name This

**ifup: I'm terribly, terribly sorry. This is my way of apologizing again for sending those mixed signals.**

**Hmm... I sound weird when I'm not saying random stuff, ranting, or cussing, huh? XD Oh well! When you gotta be sincere, you gotta be sincere! :) **

**Don't send mixed signals, lovelies. It makes people... want to not review and say goodbye... :( **

**ifup! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! THE RANT WASN'T ABOUT YOU! ****D'X **

**On wards to the chapter! :) (Oh, Heather... your weird mood swings scare me... then again, I AM you... huh... WHATEVER! :D)**

**-D.O.C**

**P.S. This story is rated M for a reason, people... you'll see... Don't say I didn't warn ya!**

**8888888888888888888888**

**Still not my intentions to plagiarize! Or offend any of my readers! **

**8888888888888888888888**

Sesshomaru shuddered again.

Why were women so good at giving the silent treatment?

_'Does this human not realize that it was a compliment?'_ He sighed inwardly.

The icy, piercing stare on the back of his head was still there.

He could FEEL it.

He turned with a plate of broiled chick and steamed vegetables for Rin.

"Don't look at me." She snapped, face still red.

He sighed audibly, and set the plate down without making physical contact with the woman, nor eye contact.

He turned to start the dishes, listening to Rin poke the food on her plate, not eating.

"It wasn't nice, you know." She muttered.

"It was a wordless gesture about how attractive you are!" Sesshomaru's jaw clenched. He thought humans understood this type of thing!

"Staring at my boobs. Is what most guys would do. And some girls." She said.

He turned around, angry. "So you intend to go around, showing your breasts to many heterosexual men and lesbians?"

"NO!" Rin stood up. "BUT YOU CAN'T JUST LOOK AT SOMEONE NAKED. IT ISN'T RIGHT!"

That made the demon pause. He wasn't entirely familiar with human relationships, though he had masqueraded as one for hundreds of years.

"Then what_ is_ right, Rin?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe... ONLY LOOKING AT YOUR GIRLFRIEND OR WIFE, NAKED?"

"But, we _are_ posing as a couple, no?" Sesshomaru got another wicked idea. He started to slowly back Rin into a corner of the kitchen.

"Not a REAL one!" She didn't even notice she was being stalked. She unconsciously took small steps backward, in order to keep glaring into his face.

He finally reached his goal, and put his hands on either side of her head, leaning forward and trapping her. Her eyes widened at this.

"Hn... Rin... perhaps it is time I had another look?" He smiled at her, pinning her to the spot with his molten gaze. He put his hand on the neckline of her bathrobe.

He wanted to see how far he could get before being told no.

He loved playing the role of predator. It was in his nature, after all.

He parted the robe slightly, faltering when he saw that she was wearing her new 'camisole' underneath it. But, he couldn't blame her. With no one home to do the laundry that day, all of her normal tank tops and underwear had been dirty.

She was still frozen as he gently stripped her of the robe. Wait, wasn't she angry at him? Yeah! She was! _'But... his hands feel so good...'_

She saw his jaw clench as he studied her body, clad in lace and silky material. "Isn't this the part where you slap me, or something?" He looked back up into her eyes.

She turned angry again, but stopped her fist from raising. She, herself, had a delicious idea.

"Maybe I want it." She stood on tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He froze. Was she... SERIOUS?

"Hmmm... you shouldn't tease, Sesshomaru. It isn't nice." She smirked and stepped closer, noting how he stepped backward, as if not wanting to touch her.

WAS SHE SERIOUS?!

Sesshomaru panicked, wrenching himself from her grasp. "W-WHAT?!" He coughed out.

She bent down to collect her robe, smiling over her shoulder and wiggling her hips tantalizingly . "Did I stutter, Sessh?" She winked before walking out.

He stood against the counter, shocked and slightly... aroused?

He was always a sucker for a good chase...

**8888888888888888888888**

_'He seriously isn't sleeping in the same bed as me?'_ Rin raised an eyebrow as she heard the demon walk into the guest room. _'Might as well have some fun before he has another mood swing.'_ She bit her bottom lip, stifling a laugh at her thoughts on how to act.

"SESSHOMARU!" She yelled, hearing the door across the hall quietly open in response, and his near-silent footsteps stop outside their bedroom.

"Yes, Rin?" He whispered from behind the closed door.

She smirked. He had fallen for the bait. "Aren't you coming to bed?"

"... I believe, tonight, I shall sleep in the other room. Good night." His feet shuffled a bit. He was turning around.

"Wait!" He stopped. She grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"What do you need, Rin?" Sesshomaru sighed, turning the knob and slipping into the darkness of the bedroom, letting in a sliver of dim light.

He made an uncomfortable sound in the back of his throat. "Uh, Rin. It is very late. You and I should both be getting to bed."

"I'm bored." She groaned, falling back onto the covers dramatically, splayed out like a common whore, legs spread, scantily-covered chest rising with her exaggerated sigh.

She smirked. "Tomorrow's Saturday, baby. And you're off on weekends."

_'Baby...?' _"Rin. I will not repeat myself. Got to sleep. I am very tired, and I wish to retire for the night."

"Then why not just sleep here?"

"I simply do not want to. Now, I will be leaving." He growled, walking away and out the door, shutting it behind him.

_'Dammit! What do I have to do?! He teased me! Why can't I do the same?'_ Rin thought bitterly, eyes narrowing.

Said eyes lit up, though, as she formulated a new plan.

She got up, turning the lock on the doorknob. She tiptoed back to bed, moving the covers aside to accommodate her body.

She wouldn't want to over heat by using the blankets.

"Ohhhhhhh..." She moaned loudly.

She bit her lip again to try and stifle a chuckle.

She thrashed around a bit, making some noises that were blatantly sexual, all the while trying not to laugh. She was joking around.

Sesshomaru couldn't tell the difference though.

He laid in bed, clenching his fists hard, claws firmly wedged into the flesh of his palms, blood staining the silky sheets on the guest bed.

Rin, _his Rin_, was pleasuring herself.

That was a job he should have done!

His beast snarled in his head, ready to eviscerate himself. The imbecile was simply standing by, letting their mate give herself pleasure.

_'You plan to eviscerate me?! That would kill both of us, damn beast!'_ Sesshomaru groaned in his mind.

**_'You are a disgrace. Your father would rip out your heart if he saw you now.'_ **His beast replied, snarling and tearing into the soft, psychic flesh of Sesshomaru's mind, trying to weaken the taiyoukai's bond on him. He wanted out.

_'And, since when is Rin our mate?! She is a virgin!'_

His beast moaned and shuddered. _**'A virgin... so warm, so tight... Think about it, whelp... She is in there, ready to be taken in any position you can imagine...'**_

_'... Any position?...' _Sesshomaru was suddenly sitting upright, an ache between his legs.

He could see it now- Rin's shoulders scratched, her back providing the perfect place to rest his stomach on, her elbows pressed into the mattress, her hips held in his large hands, lifting them upwards slightly...

He groaned and whimpered, drinking in her own loud moans that emanated from across the hallway.

He stood, flitting to her room door. He leaned against it, listening to his beast's intended mate.

The sounds quieted for a moment. "S-Sesshomaru...!" She wailed, the sound of release.

Sesshomaru fell to his knees outside the locked room. He would give anything to have her body, if only for a night. She was pleasuring herself- to a thought of him!

Then a giggle sounded, a lock clicking. The door swung open, and a laughing Rin greeted him.

She looked down, mirth in her eyes. "Hey Sessh!"

"R-Rin!" He whimpered, shifting a bit, his hardness extremely uncomfortable.

She smirked. "Fooled ya, didn't I?! That's what you get for teasing me!"

He sniffed cautiously, and his eyes widened comically. He couldn't smell any arousal coming from Rin. The only arousal was coming from himself.

She sat down in front of him. "You okay?" Her eyes shifted downwards, widening as they landed on Sesshomaru's tented pajama pants. She blushed bright red. "Oh... I see..."

He stared at her dumbly. "Rin, I wish to worship you tonight." His voice was monotone, eyes blank, with only lust shining through.

"W-What?!" Rin gasped. He wanted- to do _that_ with her?!

He moved closer, and she fell backwards, back meeting the floor. Sesshomaru's arms trapped her beneath him.

"Sesshomaru, is that you?" She whimpered, this was a lot different than the other times his beast had tried to have sex with her.

"I assure you, it is, RRRRinnn..." He growled her name, smiling happily as he finally smelled lust on her person.

His little Rin was getting excited.

He pinched her nipple through the shirt. "Ohhhh... S-Sessh..."

He stopped. "Are you sure you want this?"

"Mhhhh ohhh... kami..." He snarled at her, demanding a response. "Oh, kami, YES!"

His face contorted, the gentleness gone. His eyes became wild, his smile feral. He pulled Rin against himself roughly, jumping onto the bed.

"Little Rin, I will show you a night you will never forget."

She smirked, thrusting against him, daring to be so bold. The look on his face gave her courage- the way his eyes drifted shut, his own hips grinding against hers, desperately seeking relief.

The scent of Rin's nervousness was gone the moment he raked his claws down her torso, the thin material shredding, un-clothing her breasts.

"Rin, your beauty affects me greatly..." Sesshomaru punctuated his sentence by thrusting his arousal into her pelvis.

"But, I'm just a human-" His kiss cut her off, his tongue parting her supple lips, thrusting inside to explore eagerly.

_'HE'S KISSING YOU!'_ Rin's inner voice screeched. _'SOMETHING HAS GOT TO BE WRONG WITH HIM!'_

She pulled back, searching his eyes. Something unidentifiable was in those golden depths. She shrugged it off. She had never done this before, so how was she supposed to know what someone's eyes were supposed to look like during it?

Sesshomaru gently took her hand in his, guiding it to the tie on his pants. Her red cheeks turned darker, but she loosened the strings nevertheless.

He kicked off the annoying pajamas, smirking as he ran his hands up Rin's legs. He hooked his thumbs into her panties, dragging them down. He threw them across the room to join the scraps of her other article of clothing.

Once she was naked before him, he had to stop. She was breathtaking. Her wide hips perfect for bearing pups, her medium-sized breasts perfect for fitting into his cupped hands, her stomach flat, but not flat like most demonesses'.

She shifted, uncomfortable under his scrutiny. Was he judging her small breasts? The small bit of... _cushion_ on her stomach? The way her hips and thighs were too thick compared to her torso?

"I have found perfection." Sesshomaru breathed.

Her breath hitched, happiness flooding her heart as he eased himself into her tightness.

The sharp pain receded as she felt the sincerity of his words manifest itself into his movements. He cradled her as if she was a fragile sakura blossom, thrusts deep yet gentle. It felt as if he cared for her greatly.

His groans echoed Rin's moans of passion as he sped up slightly. Warmth spread through her as Sesshomaru snarled one last time, bringing her over the edge with him.

She saw the heavens as his essence filled her, and she called his name for the universe to hear.

**8888888888888888888888**

**Don't say I didn't warn you!**

**Oh god, I'm a bit embarrassed now... first time writing anything of the citrus nature... sorry if that was a terrible lemon, but... yeah... whatever.**

**I can't even bring myself to look over it for mistakes. I am way too shy. :/**

**I'm just going to go now.**

**-D.O.C**


	21. A Terrible Plan, But a Good Reason

**Thank you all for your wonderful feedback for that lemon, and for reaching 100 reviews!**

**First lemon = NERVOUS HEATHER!**

**Wonderful, amazing readers = EXTREMELY HAPPY HEATHER!**

**I'm sure you all are very sexy individuals in person, because you all possess very sexy hearts! :D**

**I am back to making no sense whatsoever... feels good to be back! :)**

**I also have an enormous bag of those fruity Tootsie Rolls.**

**Oh, god, yes... fruity Tootsie Rolls are the food of the heavens... Ah, sweet ambrosia...**

**-D.O.C**

**8888888888888888888888**

**I do not own Inuyasha, only this plot.**

**8888888888888888888888**

Rin's hand reached out, seeking warmth.

Her eyes flew open as she groped empty sheets.

She sat up, looking around._ 'What the hell happened last night?'_

As she stood, a dull ache started between her thighs._ 'Oh... that's right...'_ Her cheeks flamed.

Rin limped toward the kitchen, grimacing. Since when had she been such a whore? The things they had done last night... definitely hadn't been the usual activities Rin would have be participating in...

She was greeted with a pot of coffee and a bakery box of bagels. There was a note on the top of the box.

_**Rin,**_

_**As much as I would love to go for a few more rounds, I had work to attend to.**_

_**When I get home, perhaps you should be in the shower. **_

_**I've always wanted you to... let's just say, wash my back for me.**_

_**Until we meet tonight, my little vixen.**_

_**- S**_

_**P.S. You gave me some beautiful scratch marks on my back, darling...**_

Her cheeks got even redder. Did he have to be so perverted?!

She could just hear his evil little chuckle in her head.

Rin groaned, slumping into a chair. Now that they'd done.. _it_, Sesshomaru would just keep on seducing her!

He had won- he had gotten what he had wanted.

But he would probably still want _it._ Something told her that Sesshomaru was insatiable.

She was startled out of her thoughts by a knock at the door.

When she opened it, she was quite surprised to find it was Kagura knocking.

"Hey Rin." Her tone was bored, as usual.

"Hey K'gra." Rin yawned, moving aside for her friend to be able to pass.

Once inside, Kagura sniffed, a smirk twisting her perfect, cherry-red lips. "Ah, so Sesshomaru isn't the only one who reeks of sex."

Rin choked, waking up fully. "E-Excuse me?!"

"He came to the office late, without an important file, and his hair- instead of it being perfect and impeccable, it was in a messy ponytail. He was also stinking of old lust and a few _other_ scents." Kagura leered at the younger woman, who was redder than the demoness' lipstick.

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about!" Rin whirled around, walking toward the kitchen. "Would you like a bagel?"

"Nah, I already ate with Bank this morning. But I think _you_ might want _these_." She tossed the human a box of pills that was safely stored in her purse.

"What are they?"

"I doubt the old dog used a condom. You might need those." Kagura leaned back in the chair she had taken, tilting it dangerously. She sniffed, testing Rin's scent. "Yeah, I don't think he used protection, little lady."

Rin nearly fainted as she read the front of the package.

Morning After pills.

"Wha- Wha- ... WHAT THE HELL WAS HE THINKING, NOT USING ANY PROTECTION?!" Rin shrieked

An inuyoukai was probably going to die tonight.

**8888888888888888888888**

As Sesshomaru walked in, he heard the shower running.

He smirked.

So his little Rin had heeded the note.

He pulled the elastic out of his hair, simultaneously shrugging off his coat and tossing his briefcase on the couch.

As he passed the kitchen, though, he picked up the faint scent of his co-worker, and servant, Kagura.

_'What was that wind witch doing here?'_ He frowned. If she had been at the apartment, making fun of HIS female...

He sniffed out the stale scent trail, mouth watering when he came across the smell of Rin's old lust.

Sesshomaru shook his head, trying to concentrate on the task at hand.

His sharp, aristocratic nose trailed lightly across the counter, snuffling quietly like a puppy would have.

He really lost all dignity when alone...

He stopped as the demonic scent became slightly stronger, concentrated on a white box, barely the size of his palm.

Sesshomaru studied it before flipping it over.

His eyes tinted pink. Pills purchased to kill his seed?!

He sobered after a moment, nodding to himself in understanding. Of course a woman as beautiful as his Rin would not want to birth hanyous.

She could have any human man she wanted, so why would she ever have his children?

They would be half-bloods. She wouldn't want that. She was far too good of a woman to be giving birth to his bastards.

He sat on a chair, deep in thought.

Perhaps she simply didn't want bastard pups? Was she waiting for an official mate?

He shook his head. No, that couldn't be it.

He was sure if a human man got her pregnant, accidentally, she would keep the pup. She was too kind to kill it off or give it away.

_'It must be the concern of the lineage. But since she was friends with Inuyasha, I thought...'_ He growled, running a hand through his bangs.

He had thought she was different. He had thought she was the one for him.

Kind, caring, perfection.

He thought she would be able to accept children. His pups.

Half-breeds.

He didn't want a youkai mate.

Arrogant, calculative, power-hungry.

Even Kagura wanted to have strong heirs. That was the reason she was so obsessed with Bankotsu.

Though he was once human, he had strange power running through his veins, almost the same as Kagome's reiki.

Souten was drawn to Shippo's strong youki.

Ayame wanted to birth Kouga's powerful heirs.

Shiori, though only a hanyou, felt the compulsion to court Ginta, because he was so close to Kouga, the leader of the wolf pack.

The same went for Kanna and Hakkaku.

Sesshomaru sighed again. He had thought he had found the perfect time for letting the youkai come out of hiding.

All over the human world, people had been accepting one another. The blacks, whites, Asians, Hispanics, etc. seemed to have treaties in effect. The human races had come to common ground throughout much of the world.

He had thought hanyous and youkai would be part of it, too. And they had.

But there would always be things like this.

The thirst for power, the concern of lineage...

"Sesshomaru?"

He shook his head violently, looking up at the woman who had been plaguing his thoughts.

"Rin, what is it?"

"I was waiting for you... in th-the shower." Rin blushed.

He studied her dampened hair, the towel covering her from his gaze, the flush staining her cheekbones. "Not tonight, Rin. I have much on my mind."

Her doe eyes saddened, but she nodded and walked toward the room to dress and retire for the night.

Sesshomaru looked, again, at the box concealed in his large hand.

Perhaps he was blowing this completely out of proportion.

But, he WAS a dog. And dogs tended to be possessive and demanding.

The urge to have this woman bear him pups was a strong urge, indeed.

His lip curled in a snarl.

There was nothing to stop her from wanting him! He was one of the most powerful youkai in the world, in history.

He was the one who was in charge of the secret councils, all those years. He was one of the ten youkai who had voted on the coming out of demons!

His snarl turned to a smirk. Perhaps...

Sesshomaru stopped. That would be dishonorable!

But... he couldn't loose Rin. A female like her came along once in a few thousand years.

He glanced at his hand as green acid leaked out of his claw tips, eating away at the box of pills.

When it was thoroughly melted, he washed the remains down the drain in the sink, turning off the lights in the rest of the apartment as he walked calmly towards their shared room.

Sesshomaru knew of one way to keep her forever. To have her want to stay with him- the frigid demon that had made her sad countless times. One way to sway her human feelings.

It would be done, and no one would ever find out it was intentional. He had to make sure of that.

He had to keep Rin, his girlfriend, his reason to lose his cold facade when he walked through the door every night.

He would have to get her pregnant, and make sure she would stay pregnant until term.

Sesshomaru walked through the door, pouncing on his unsuspecting girlfriend, growling in contentment as he made her moan only moments later.

Yes, this was a plan he could really enjoy...

**8888888888888888888888**

**That damnable dog! Planning to get Rin preggers! **

**FUCK SESSHOMARU! **

**SESSHOMARU'S A DICK!**

**HE'S SUCH AN ASSHOLE!**

**There, I said it myself. So now all of you reviewers don't have to say it. **

**Now, all you can say is nice things!**

**I don't wanna hear all of that shit, okay? I'm just not in the mood to read about how Sessho's being a dick and everything.**

**-D.O.C**


	22. Surprise? Heh Heh

**Hey, Sessrin4EverTID, what's your problem? If you don't like them, don't read my stories.**

**I'm pretty tired of your little "O_O" thing. Twice is enough. It's not cute. ****  
**

**Oh, but kagome7304, that little skit was hilarious! I really enjoyed it. I read it in class on my iPod, and everyone kept looking at me, because I was laughing during my teacher's lecture, which was about upcoming essays, not an amusing subject.**

**Don't worry, I won't snip him! OR WILL I? *DUN DUN DUN!***

**Enjoy!**

**- D.O.C**

**888888888888888888888**

Rin sighed, trying to standing up on shaking legs.

How many times could he possibly go for?!

They had been locked in their room for at least five hours, for kami's sake! And the strange thing was that Sesshomaru had bottles of water, strawberries, and wine in the room waiting for them.

An arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her back down on the bed.

"Where are you going, my sweet little Rin?"

"I'm way too tired to do anything, Sesshomaru. Honestly."

"Come on, Rin. Just once more?"

"NO!"

He growled softly, rolling out of bed on the other side.

"Well, I guess my job is done anyway." He tossed out carelessly.

"Hm?"

"Oh, nothing, Rin." Sesshomaru smirked deviously, pulling on some of his clothing from the floor.

He heard her growl, and turned to see Rin holding onto a small scrap of black material. He looked at it, the white embroidery catching his eye.

"This was my favorite nightgown."

He snorted. "I don't think you'll ever need to wear clothing in bed again, anyway."

Her face burned bright red. "You're a pervert!"

"But I didn't hear you objecting an hour ago!" The incorrigible inuyoukai replied in a sing-song voice. "If I may quote you: 'Please, Sesshomaru! Faster!'"

A slap resonated against his cheek. "YOU DAMN DOG!"

His beast growled loudly in his head, wanting to put their bitch in her place, but the rational side of him smiled at this golden opportunity.

"Mmmm... You know what that does to me..." His smirked broadly, curling his arms around her still-naked form. Rin yelped. "I like pleasure, spiked with pain, little Rin..."

"Sessh, stop it. I'm warning you!" Rin shoved uselessly against his steely grip. She knew as soon as he'd start touching her, she'd melt into a pile of goo.

Just as his was about to seal her fate with a kiss, there was a knock on the door.

Sesshomaru snarled loudly, disappearing from her grip. Rin stumbled, but caught herself.

"Put these on." He tossed her a tank top and pair of loose shorts.

She obliged, squirming at the way he shook his head at her as she reached for a pair of panties from the drawer.

"Why can't I wear underwear?!"

"I don't want you to, that's why."

She exaggeratedly sighed, walking out to the living room, where the knocking was growing more impatient.

Rin tore open the door, jaw clenching at the uncomfortable way her shorts were rubbing at certain parts of her.

She was met with the angry face of Inuyasha, and the rolling of Kagome's eyes, who was standing next to the hanyou.

"Woman! Can't you open the door sooner?! We were supposed to meet for dinner forty minutes ago, and you guys didn't even show up!" He ranted as he stalked into the apartment. Kagome smiled apologetically, walking in after her boyfriend.

Inuyasha's face crumpled after a moment, though, and he started gagging profusely. "OH MY KAMI! THE SMELL IS MAKING ME SICK!"

Kagome sniffed the air, noticing the sly look in the full demon's eyes, who was innocently sitting on the couch.

"Inu, what the hell are you talking about?" Kagome growled at the hanyou, who was now curled in the fetal position, hands held protectively against his nose and mouth.

"They've been having a ridiculous amount of sex, and it reeks of lust and... bodily fluids in here."

Kagome's sapphire orbs widened, and she looked at Rin.

"Congratulations, Kag." Inuyasha sat up, trying desperately to not be bothered by the scent of his brother's release in his friend's womb.

"What?"

"You're gonna be an aunt in a couple months! Heh... Heh..." The hanyou blushed. It wasn't exactly his news to tell...

Rin gaped at Inuyasha, then promptly ran over to her taiyoukai lover, wrapped her small hands around his neck, and started to choke him.

**888888888888888888888**

"YOU DIDN'T TELL HER?!" Inuyasha slammed his fist into Sesshomaru's jaw.

The inuyoukai grunted at the unusual cracking sound the bone made, but didn't even flinch. It would heal within a day, at the most.

He took another swig of sake, rolling his eyes at the younger Taisho's ranting.

"WHY WOULD YOU EVEN DO THAT?"

Sesshomaru shrugged, feeling as if his alcohol-heavy limbs were underwater. "I need an heir."

"Bullshit. If you wanted an heir, you would have simply fucked a demoness."

"If an heir is what I want, I shall get it."

"FUCK OFF, SESSHOMARU!"

He tried to focus on his younger brother. Why were there three Inuyashas? Perhaps he had partaken in too much of the sake... "I am the Alpha in the Taisho family line. I have bred, and will produce the necessary heir in about four month's time."

"BREEDING?! You're sick..."

Sesshomaru's lip quirked. If only he could admit the truth aloud. But, he couldn't do that. Not in front of the half-breed and miko. This was a very, very private matter.

Inuyasha took the smirk as further proof of his brother's insanity. "You disgust me. You're the worst person I've ever met." He spat.

"I wish to be alone with Rin." He gestured to the woman who had been silent in the chair across from him, staring into space as Kagome tried to tell her different options, one of which included Kagome using her reiki to purify the demonic seed inside of her womb.

Sesshomaru swelled with pride as Rin glared at the miko, whispering that the option was despicable. Kagome paled at this, but then went on to tell her about adoption.

"NO, YOU BASTARD! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BE ALONE WITH RIN EVER AGAIN!"

"Inuyasha, just go. You, too, Kagome." Rin sighed.

After much debate, the others went to the other room.

Rin went over to Sesshomaru's side, moving the bottle away from him. "You don't usually drink."

"It is not every day my own brother tells me I am Satan." Sesshomaru muttered, referring to what Inuyasha had said earlier.

Rin's lips tugged with a smile. "Aww, you DO care what he thinks!"

"Hn. I do not want him to think such things. I am not quite that evil."

"Of course you're not evil. Don't listen to that moron." Rin murmured, sitting on his lap and leaning her head onto his shoulder.

He smiled. So Rin didn't hate him, after all. Perhaps everything would go along with his plans... "Rin, I'm sorry."

She beamed at Sesshomaru. "Don't apologize! I've always wanted to have a baby! I love children!"

"Pups." He quietly corrected. Rin rolled her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Sesshomaru." She whispered, holding her breath for his answer.

He nuzzled his face into her collarbone, mind crystal clear, despite how much he had drank. "You are mine, Rin. I will not leave your side, unless you deem it."

"I'll take it." She laughed. "Even if you didn't say those three words, I get your point."

He smiled against her throat. "Our pup is going to be so perfect."

"Of course she will be. She'll be MY daughter, after all!" Rin gloated.

"Pup." Sesshomaru corrected her again. "And if it is male?"

"Then he'll be my little baby! I'm gonna raise him to be a Momma's-Boy!" Rin hopped off, putting her hands over her belly, and dancing around the kitchen.

"You are taking this surprisingly well." Sesshomaru murmured, doubtful. "Are you sure you are not sick?"

"I am absolutely sure! I want to have this baby. And I'm going to get my child. It's my baby, I don't care if it's yours, too. This baby, right here," Rin pointed to her stomach, "is mine."

He cocked an eyebrow.

"Mine." She glared. "M-I-N-E."

"But who do you belong to?"

"... You..."

"So that makes the pup mine." Sesshomaru smiled, taking the little woman into his arms.

Inuyasha and Kagome watched this scene from the doorway, stunned.

Sesshomaru was escorted to the bedroom, swaying slightly on his feet, trying to bring Rin into the bed with him, declaring,

"FUCK THE GUESTS! I'M TIRED, AND YOU NEED TO BE IN THE BED SO I CAN PROTECT THAT PUP IN YOUR BELLY!"

at the top of his lungs.

Once he was settled, Rin emerged from the room, still smiling and holding her lower stomach.

"He wants to protect it." She beamed at Kagome, who was still shocked.

Inuyasha shook his head slowly. "I have never seen him act that way. EVER."

Rin raised an eyebrow, before walking away and sitting on the couch. Kagome followed.

"Rin... I think you're lying."

"What are you talking about, Kagome?"

"I think you're just trying to protect him. You don't really want this baby, you just don't want him to leave."

"Of course I don't! Sesshomaru... I love him. He's the only guy that has ever treated me properly." Rin said quietly, curling up with her arms wrapped around her folded legs and her chin on her knees.

"How long has this been going on? Did he force you?!" The hanyou still refused to believe his brother was able to love someone, a human, no less.

Rin snorted. "You're an idiot, Inuyasha. Now, it's late, I think you guys should get going."

The two looked at their friend uncertainly, but left without another word.

Rin smiled at her stomach. "Looks like we're actually going to be happy, baby!"

She looked around the large apartment, taking it all in.

"Yep! Daddy will take care of us!"

She turned off the lights and went to bed, where her boyfriend woke briefly and pulled her into his arms.

_'All I want is for you to be happy, Rin.'_

**888888888888888888888**

**Anyone who finds the hidden songs' lyrics gets a special prize! :D**

**There are two pieces of songs in this, because I've reread a lot of my other chapters, and found that a bunch of my chapters have song titles/lyrics in them! So I decided to do it deliberately, this time.**

**PM me with any titles of songs you think were represented, and if you get it right, I'll PM you back! **

**Then we'll talk about your prize! Maybe I'll give you a shout-out in the next chapter, or I could let an OC of yours have a cameo appearance, or something like that, you know?**

**-D.O.C**


	23. The Best of Friends- The Best of Lives

**JUAN, YOU GOT IT! YOU GOT IT!**

**Meh he he he he! And I thought that no one would ever find it. Good job! :)**

**You can contact me anytime to discuss a prize.**

**-D.O.C**

**8888888888888888888888**

**I. Do. Not. Own. Inuyasha.**

**I. Like. To. Talk. Like. This. :)**

**Ha ha ha ha, weirdest disclaimer yet.**

**8888888888888888888888**

Rin smiled at the nice woman she had been talking to for a while.

"So, how far along are you?"

"Two months." Rin grinned proudly.

The demonesses' eyes widened. "So, it is a hanyou? I would have never guessed actually. The father has done a nice job of masking the scent."

"Pardon?"

"The father must be very powerful. He has masked the scent of the baby! That is a very hard feat to accomplish."

Rin raised an eyebrow. _'Over-protective guard dog...'_ "Well, it's for the safety of the baby!" Rin looked over at the cribs.

The bird youkai shifted her sleek mane of feathers. It had looked like curly black hair from a distance. She blinked her purple eyes.

"My name is Kokoa, by the way." She patted her small bump of a stomach. "I'm about five weeks in. My fourth child."

_ 'This one is very nice... but so expensive!'_ Rin ran her hands over the smooth, incredibly shiny, cherry finish of a crib. "I'm Rin. Your husband must be very happy!"

The youkai woman snorted. "All my little ones are just starting to learn how to fly. It's terrible! The constant flapping, the feathers coating the floor. My mate is hardly happy!"

"But to have three children, and one on the way! That's wonderful!"

"I guess, but this one will be the last one." Kokoa rolled her eyes. "At least, I'm hoping so."

"You know, I thought bird demons laid eggs." Rin blushed at the, obviously personal, question. Kokoa shrugged.

"I would if I weren't in my human form. If I was in my bird body, my neighbors would start to panic when they saw the twenty-foot wingspan of mine. And my baby would hatch a bird. It's easier to teach them when they're actual babies, not chicks."

"That's so strange, to be able to choose what form your baby would be in." The dark haired woman murmured. "Why are you shopping, if you had children already?"

"They still use their cribs. Perfect nesting base, actually."

Rin squirmed. Should she be looking for doggie-beds? No, Inuyasha didn't turn into a dog to sleep... but he acted like one, after all!

"What kind of demon is the father?"

"Dog. Inu Taiyoukai, actually." Rin repeated what Sesshomaru had called himself.

Purple eyes widened comically. "It- It wouldn't be... Taisho-sama, would it?" The bird's voice squeaked out.

_'Taisho-sama?'_ "Sesshomaru Taisho is the name of the dad..." Rin said warily.

Kokoa's body was suddenly thrown on the floor, her arms cradling her stomach to protect it from impact, but her forehead brushing against the carpet in submission.

"The Lady of the Western Lands! I apologize for my stupidity! Conversing with such casualty, while this one is so low! I beg for your forgiveness, Milady!"

"Um... what?"

The feathered mass lifted, dark violet shining from beneath it. "This one apologizes for your bewilderment, Lady Rin. It is entirely my fault. I should have spoken more clearly."

"I'm no Lady! Look, Kokoa. I'm just a normal woman, looking for cribs! Now get up, before people start staring!" Rin hissed.

"Of course!" The demoness stood, keeping her head bowed to the human, who was at least eight inches shorter than herself. "Lord Sesshomaru deserves the utmost respect, as does his mate."

"I'm... not his mate."

Kokoa's head snapped up in confusion. "You aren't?"

"No... I guess you could say I'm... courting him?"

"So you are his intended?"

"Sure... but it's not public." Rin smiled. "Um, I gotta go. It was nice meeting you. If you wanna get together sometime, you can call me. That's a... my private cell..." Rin handed over a slip of paper.

Kokoa nodded in understanding. "I will guard it with my life, Future-Lady Rin. I will not tell anyone of our meeting."

"Good. The press isn't very kind."

Rin walked away, writing down the brand of the crib for Sesshomaru to order online that night.

**8888888888888888888888**

Rin giggled happily, wiping away the tears from earlier.

Sesshomaru snuffled along her neck, smiling broadly.

"Two more months, my little Rin."

"I know, I know." Rin growled.

"Sad. Happy. Then angry... Mood-swings do not suit you."

A hand print appeared on his razor-like cheekbone, slap echoing in the bedroom.

"DON'T TOUCH ME. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE ME SO UGLY AND FAT." Rin's voice held venom that burned his mind like acid.

"You are still beautiful!" He gently caressed her cheek, while she started to wail.

Her cries ceased after he said this, and gave way to happy laughing.

"You're so sweet, Sessh." Rin kissed him, lips soft against his.

Sesshomaru sighed mentally. _'Three... Two... One...'_

Another slap resonated. "YOU PIG! YOU SEX-CRAZED PIG! I'M NEVER LETTING YOU TOUCH ME EVER AGAIN!"

_'Why are pregnant females so cruel? Was Mother or Izaiyoi this bad, father?'_

**8888888888888888888888**

**One Month Later**

**8888888888888888888888**

Kagome and Sango cradled their friend's stomach, cooing in delight.

"Do you think it'll have ears like Inuyasha's?!" Kagome squealed.

"I think that HE will have Sesshomaru's markings!"

"No, SHE with definitely have Rin's hair and Sessh's eyes!"

They chatted animatedly, not seeing how Rin's expression was dark and sad.

"Do you think he'll leave me? After the baby's here?"

All talk stopped, the baby shower coming to a halt.

"Of course the Lord would not leave his intended!" Kokoa exclaimed. She and Rin had become very close.

Shiori and Kanna exchanged a look, eyebrows raised. They were both thinking Rin was crazy. Sesshomaru was obviously smitten with the human! He wouldn't leave her!

Kagura sighed, knocking back her champagne and reaching for more, trying not to be disgusted. It was plain to see. Sesshomaru loved Rin. Humans and their damned insecurities...

Souten rubbed their hostesses' back soothingly. Jakotsu, Suzaku, and Ayame frowning and wondering what their boss had done to the poor woman, to make her start thinking this way. Was he secretly abusing her?

"Rin. He won't leave you." Kagura spoke up. "Doesn't matter if it started out fake, it's real now."

The group of people looked over at the human.

"Fake?" Kanna spoke in her quiet voice. "What does Kagura mean, Rin?"

Rin filled in her guests on the whole story, about Sesshomaru's over-protectiveness, the episodes with Nikui and Waru, the way she had felt about her demonic roomate, while he had acted normal most of the time.

Kanna's black eyes were narrowed. "Why couldn't I see this? I could have been keeping tabs upon this from the start. I could have helped you two out."

"Sometimes, the void can't see love, baby-doll." Suzaku's crimson orbs were watering as he reached for a tissue. "That's a touching story, though. It could make millions if it were a movie!"

"The void sees everything," Kanna hissed. "like how you're about to drop that box."

Suzaku's hand stumbled a split second later, the box of tissues tumbling to the floor. "Point taken, bitch." The fire-bird mumbled grumpily.

Rin smiled.

How was this group of people her friends?

A miko.

A wind demoness.

A thunder demoness.

A wolf youkai.

A taijiya who worked for the demonic police force.

A man who had been brought back to life, with the power of immortality.

A bird taiyoukai.

A demon of the void, who was all-seeing.

A bat hanyou.

A man with the power to turn into a fire-breathing hawk.

It was amazing.

Tears came to Rin's eyes.

She had the best life imaginable, the best friends imaginable, and it was all thanks to Sesshomaru.

**8888888888888888888888**

**La La La La La!**

**Another chapter up. Please disregard any mistakes, I typed this in a SUPER HURRY!**

**-D.O.C**


	24. A New World

**I'm extremely sorry about not updating, friends!**

**Same old song and dance... I'm sick again. I haven't been eating healthy very much, lately.**

**You can't live off of Starburst! X) Trust me, I've tried. My sweet tooth is incorrigible.**

**Welcome to the beginning of the end, my friends...**

**-D.O.C**

**8888888888888888888888**

**I do not own Inuyasha, only my OCs and this plot!**

**8888888888888888888888**

"Breathe, Rin."

"YOU SICK BASTARD! DO YOU REALLY HATE ME THAT MUCH?! TO DO _THIS_ TO ME?!" Said woman hissed.

Sesshomaru remained stoic, leeching in all emotion from his expression.

He remained still, holding her hand as she screeched at him for getting her pregnant.

When Rin finally calmed down, he leaned in to press a soft kiss to her sweating brow. "Rin, you are nearly to the point where you may get painkillers."

Tears ran down her cheeks. "I want them now, Sessh. It hurts _so bad_."

It broke his heart to see her in pain, but, if he did say so himself, it was for a good cause. A fantastic cause, truly. "Your body is not accustomed to the youki flaring at the moment. The baby is seeking out its father."

She looked up at him, glad to have a distraction.

"It knows you have no youki, so it is reaching for my own." He explained. "I have not looked for its gender, yet, though. I want it to be a surprise for both of us."

"S-Sesshom... aru..." Rin let out a keening wail, nurse walking in to ask if she wanted to give birth naturally, or have painkillers administered.

"She wants an Epi-" Sesshomaru tried to explain his girlfriend's wish, but was cut off.

"DEAR KAMI, GIVE ME THAT DAMN EPIDURAL!"

The youkai nurse giggled. "The friggin' youki. Hurts more than anything!" She walked out to find the doctors they needed.

Rin squirmed, tears welling up in her eyes, again. "Sessh, thank you." She whined once more before continuing. "Thank you for everything."

He smiled gently. "You may tell me all of those trivial things later. Right now, you must breathe."

Jaw set, she nodded, air whistling harshly between clenched teeth.

Sesshomaru felt it.

A tiny, almost imperceptible brush of tainted youki against his own.

It held human blood, for sure. It was diluted, watered down to only half its potency.

He pushed out his own ki, smothering the room in his aura and scent, trying desperately to reach his child.

Demonic nurses and doctors halted on their ways down the hall, outside the door, hearts pounding erratically, as the razor-sharp power cut at their own auras, slicing away until they were left feeling completely exposed.

_'There...'_ Sesshomaru's hands grasped Rin's large belly, focusing on the tiny amount of youki being exuded from the tiny being inside.

It felt like his own, but there was something contrasting starkly with it.

As if you had a dish of vanilla ice cream in front of you, and then added hot, black coffee to it.

It all melts together, to create something that is at least palatable, if not delicious.

And to think, he used to hate sweets in his coffee...

It was all because of Rin.

If there was a demoness mate in that bed, the child's ki would be plain, like his own.

But she added that bittersweet component to his life.

He was in love.

The woman swollen with his child- he loved her. It was that simple.

He had been so blind all that time, and it had only caused them both pain.

He backed away, eyes staring at nothing as Rin was given the epidural, and started pushing to deliver him his first child.

Their child.

With one last push, the verdict was announced.

"A healthy baby." The doctor sighed as Sesshomaru's aura ceased its attack on her own.

"A boy or a girl?" Rin croaked. She needed a drink soon...

Sensing her need, Sesshomaru produced his bottle of water, holding it to her lips for her.

"A beautiful boy!" The pup was handed to his mother, opening his eyes to the world for the first time.

Rin sniffled as she studied him.

He had dual Prussian blue stripes on both cheekbones, straight as arrows, as sharp-looking as his father's. His head already had a full shock of hair, silvery-white, with the same luster as his father's hair. Blue stripes curled up both wrists, ankles, and hip bones, again, like his father.

But his eyes, his eyes were a rich, dark, chocolate-brown. Reminiscent of a black cup of coffee, or the right blend of paints. Or her own eyes.

Sesshomaru stood in awe of the tiny being. "What shall his name be, my Rin?"

"I don't know... I didn't really have any names picked out..."

"How about, Hajime?" He whispered, meeting the petite woman's eyes.

"'Beginning'... It's perfect..."

"He can be our new beginning, Rin. We can erase all of our sins. We can start anew."

Rin looked at the man who had stolen her heart. He had been frigid and blazing hot. Stoic and eccentric. Hostile and kind. Hateful and caring.

"I honestly wouldn't change our experience for anything in the world, Sesshomaru."

He smirked. "So be it."

He laid his lips upon his son's crown, murmuring in the ancient Inu language. He smiled proudly as his pup growled back softly. Hajime understood that his father was the alpha, and that his mother was frail compared to their strength.

_'Be careful, little one...'_ Sesshomaru thought as he watched his first-born pup run his soft- yet still strong- claws down his mother's arm.

Rin smiled a watery smile up at her boyfriend. "I love you... Sesshomaru." She leaned upwards to capture his lips in a tender kiss, flavored with the salt of her tears.

"Marry me, then." He smirked.

"Of course I will." She laughed, spirits high. "We already have a child! Why not marry you and mate you?"

"True." He leaned in for another kiss.

As Rin pulled away, she looked at her son.

"Welcome, Hajime. Welcome, my beginning."

Sesshomaru finished for her.

"Welcome to our new world, my son."

**8888888888888888888888**

**That's a wrap, people!**

**My second fic is my first finished one... I'm all teary now. You guys are just so great!**

******Thank you all- your lovely reviews kept me sane this whole time, knowing that there were people out there that liked my style of writing, that read my intros and outros, that listened to my rants and ramblings, that actually... cared about what was going on in my life.**

******I'll see you on the other side.**

******Thanks.**

******-D.O.C**


End file.
